Two Hearts, One Love
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: The big day has finally arrived; Mickey and Minnie are getting married. Together, they embark on a new chapter in their relationship as they tie the knot and become Mr. and Mrs. Mouse.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Disney.

Author's note: Welcome to my 26th fic (23 Disney fics and 2 Kingdom hearts fics). This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile for my idea of ages and additional info. This is a story I've been wanting to do for a long time, and now I've finally gotten around to it. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism. Also, I want to dedicate this story to Walt Disney, Lillian Disney, Wayne Allwine, Russi Taylor, and Roy O. Disney. God bless all of you, and thank you all. And I also want to dedicate this to insectlover, who suggested I do a story like this one. Thank you! :D

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

TWO HEARTS, ONE LOVE

He paced back and forth, trying to figure out the right way to do what he wanted to do. To say he was nervous would have been an understatement. To say he was petrified might would have been an exaggeration. But boy, was Mickey Mouse nervous. And he was running out of time. He glanced at the grandfather clock to check the time - he had even less time now.

"Okay, Mickey," he told himself, taking a deep breath. "You can do it. You have to." The young male mouse reached into his short pocket and pulled out the little blue velvet box. Taking anther deep breath, he tried to calm his heart, which was beating a mile a minute in his chest. Stuffing the box back into his pocket, he heard a familiar knock at his door. He swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and proceeded over to the door; he already knew who it was. Opening it, he saw his girlfriend, Minnie Mouse, standing there, her ever present bright smile gracing her beautiful, cute and sweet face.

"Hi, Mickey!" she smiled happily, her big brown eyes shinning with excitement upon seeing him.

"H-hi, Minnie," he said with a bashful smile. Wearing her familiar pink polka-dot dress, matching hair bow, and pink pumps with pink bows on the toes, the young, little girl mouse was as cute as a button, though he always thought that about her. He stepped to the side, ushering her inside, which she happily obliged to. "Thanks for comin' over."

"You're welcome. Thanks for inviting me over for lunch," she smiled, giving him a smooch on his cheek as she entered.

"You're welcome," he replied. Closing the door, he walked over to his love seat. "Um... There's something I gotta do first."

"Oh?" She tilted her head to the side as she looked at him curiously. Mickey took a deep breath, trying to gather as much courage as possible. He would either ask her, or he'd faint trying. He took her hands into his and looked into her big, beautiful, deep brown eyes.

"Minnie, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course. I love you, too," she replied. She was now curious as she could sense something in his tone. He took another deep breath before he continued.

"Every moment I've spent with you has been the best of my life. You mean the whole world to me. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so much." As Mickey spoke, Minnie felt her heart fluttering and the rest of her turning to mush as she had to blink back the tears of happiness she felt coming to her eyes. "You're the only girl for me, and I can't imagine one day without you. You're my best gal," he finished with a warm smile.

"Oh, Mickey," Minnie uttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight. He wrapped his arms around her waist and returned her embrace. After a bit, she pulled back and wiped her eyes before she took his hands and smiled lovingly up at him. "Every moment I've spent with you has been the best of my life, too, Mickey. You mean everything to me. I love you more than life itself. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you so, so much. I can't imagine going one day without you." As Minnie spoke, Mickey felt his own heart fluttering. "You're the only guy for me. You're my one true love. I'll always be your best gal," she finished with a loving smile.

"Aw, gee, Minnie," he said. Both leaned close and nuzzled noses for a couple seconds before both pulled back and smiled. Taking a deep breath, Mickey reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box. The young girl mouse's eyes widened as her heart began racing in her chest. Was that what she thought and hoped it was? Was he really going to... propose? Pop the question? Letting go of one of her hands but still holding her other, he knelt down on one knee, and a soft gasp escaped Minnie's lips as her free hand rose instinctively to her mouth. Was he doing what she thought and hoped he was doing? He was! He was going to propose to her! Oh, gosh, how she wanted this day to come. To have Mickey as her husband, and to be his wife. Looking up into Minnie's beautiful shimmering eyes, Mickey took a deep breath, and with as much courage as he could muster, went for it.

"Minnie, will you marry me?" She didn't even have to think about her answer.

"Yes!" she nodded happily, letting her tears of joy stray down her cheeks. Mickey's face lit up as he quickly stood up, a bright smile now spread across his face.

"You will? Really?" She beamed, her heart leaping with joy.

"Oh, Mickey, yes! Yes, of course I will!" Minnie cried in pure joy as she lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him in a warm and tight hug as she tackled him. Mickey fell backward onto the love seat with her lying on top of him, both laughing and her crying with joy. She squeezed him gently, then pulled back and kissed him several times on his face, making the both of them chuckle, then she embraced him again. Minnie pulled back after a bit, still holding him. "You had this planned all along, didn't you?" she asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, I did," he replied with a little chuckle.

"That's why you seemed a little nervous."

"Yeah. I was hoping you'd say yes," he admitted.

"Aw, Mickey," she cooed. "I would never have said no. Of course I'll marry you, Mickey Mouse," she smiled, then kissed him. Mickey eased up off the love seat and picked her up as he twirled her around, both laughing with joy. With her arms around his neck and his arms around her waist, he twirled her around on the floor as they shared this timeless moment together. As Mickey set Minnie back down, both leaned in and shared a passionate and loving kiss. When they broke the kiss after several seconds, she took his face into her hands as she gazed up into his eyes. "I love you so much, Mickey," she smiled breathlessly.

"I love you, Minnie. So much," he smiled. They kissed once more before she embraced him again, hugging him tightly. Mickey remembered that he still had the ring. Pulling away, he brought his hand which held the box around in front of her. She smiled as she delicately took the box and gently pulled open the lid; she gasped softly.

"Oh, Mickey," she whispered as she saw the beautiful engagement ring. She felt her eyes water again and her heart flip-flop. "It's beautiful..." It was a beautiful ring. Nothing fancy; noting big or flashy. A simple golden band with a little diamond embedded on the top. To her, it was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. She loved it and didn't want any other kind. She would hold onto the ring forever. Her Mickey had given her this ring, and she cherished it.

"I know it isn't much, but-"

"No," she stopped him, smiling happily. "I love it. I don't want any other kind." She placed her hand over his and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." Mickey then took the ring from the box.

"May I?"

"Of course," she nodded with a warm smile. She held her left hand out to him and he took it, and gently slipped the ring onto her middle/ring finger. It was a perfect fit. Their eyes met again, and both young mice were beaming with love and joy. They embraced again, holding each other close as their hearts beat happily in their chests. Neither little mouse could hardly believe it. Minnie was Mickey's fiancé and he was hers. How she loved the sound of that. He loved it, too. Soon they would be married and be husband and wife.

Mr. and Mrs. Mouse; Mr. and Mrs. Mickey Mouse.

After a while, the mice had worked up an appetite, and headed into the kitchen to eat lunch together and plan their wedding. Both were so excited and anxious to tie the knot that they decided to get hitched only a couple weeks from then. They also wanted it at the same little church they had always went to. Which coincidentally, is the same church Mickey's parents had gotten married at, and the same church Minnie's parents had gotten married at, too. Minnie didn't want a big, flashy wedding. She wanted something simple. Mickey felt the same way. Only their closest family and friends would attend. There were still some things that had to be taken care of before their big day. And neither little mouse could wait.

"What do you think Daisy will say when she finds out?" Mickey asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"She'll probably scream my ears off," Minnie giggled, then took a bite of her sandwich. They sat in the kitchen eating their lunch together as they discussed things about their wedding day.

"And Clarabelle?"

"She'll tell everybody she can." Both chuckled. "How do you think Donald and Goofy will react?" Minnie questioned.

"They'll be surprised," Mickey replied with a light chuckle.

"Yeah. But they'll be happy for us," she said.

"Yeah, they will," he agreed. "Our parents will be happy for us, too."

"Yes, they will," Minnie nodded in agreement, then took a bite of her sandwich. "So, you asked my dad?" the girl mouse asked her fiancé. Mickey swallowed the bite in his mouth and picked up his cup of soda.

"Yep. I asked him yesterday," he replied.

"Were you nervous?"

"Nah," Mickey said with a wave of his hand. Minnie grinned.

"You were, weren't you?"

"I was shaking like a leaf," he admitted. She giggled.

"You know Daddy likes you Mickey. I know he must be thrilled that he'll have you as a son-in-law." Mickey smiled.

"I know my parents will be thrilled to have you as their daughter-in-law." Minnie returned his smile, and both continued to eat as they went over some things. Once they finished eating, they got up and placed their dishes into the sink and started washing them together. As they did, Minnie was wondering about something: Mickey's bachelor party.

"Mickey. I was, uh... Thinking about your bachelor party, and um... What were you thinking of doing?" she asked impishly and curiously.

"I haven't given it any thought. I'm guessing Donald, Goofy, Oswald and Horace will be throwing it for me. I figure we'll just go bowling or something," he replied.

"Well Horace better not invite some girl to jump out of a cake for you," she said firmly. Mickey chuckled.

"Don't worry, he won't. I'll make sure of that," he with a smile, relieving her of her worry. "We'll just go bowling, and maybe go fishing, too."

"Good. Because if he did, after I slugged him, I'd never speak to him again," she stated, grinning afterward. He chuckled. He knew she'd do it, too, without giving it a second thought. They finished with the dishes and dried their hands.

"Don't Worry, Minnie," Mickey said as he turned fully to her and rested his hands on her hips. "There won't be any girls jumping out of cakes. I'll make sure of that," he smiled.

"Thanks, Mickey," she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "If anybody's gonna be popping out of a cake for you, it's gonna be me," she added with a sly smile.

"You're the only girl I'd want poping out of a cake for me."

"Oh, Mickey," she purred, then leaned up and brushed her lips over his, moaning into the kiss as one leg rose behind her. As they pulled back, Mickey thought about her bachelorette party.

"Um, about your party... Clarabelle and Daisy won't be inviting Chip and Dale to be Chip and Dale dancers again, will they?"

"No," Minnie assured with a smile. "I won't let either of them invite any guys at all. It'll just be the three of us. There won't be any men dancing for me." Then she nuzzled her nose to his and pulled back with a sly smile. "The only guy I want dancing for me is you."

"Thanks, kiddo," he said, then kissed her cheek, making her giggle. "So what were you thinking about doing?"

"I haven't thought about about. I figure we'll just go rollerskating, bowling, maybe go fishing, too," she replied.

"Maybe we could all go bowling and fishing together," he suggested with a chuckle. Her eyes lit up. She loved that idea.

"I don't see why not. I think it would fun," she replied.

"I don't recall hearing anything that the fiancé's can't spend their parties together," he grinned.

"Neither do I," she grinned back. They leaned close and touched noses, and as they did, Mickey started tickling Minnie's sides, making her squeak with surprise, then laugh. She pulled away from him and ran around to the opposite side of the table.

"Get back here. I'm not done yet," he grinned.

"You'll have to catch me first," she taunted playfully.

"I'll catch you," he grinned, and chased her around the table. Both were laughing and having a ball as they played.

A little later, the mice decided to tell their friends and family the good news. The first place they went was Minnie's parent's farm. Though her dad knew Mickey would propose to her, he told Mickey that he would let Minnie tell her mother as a surprise. Minnie's parent's were overjoyed that their youngest daughter was engaged. They knew Mickey a long time. The mice knew each other since they were babies. The two mice used to play together every day when they were little. They hung out every day and did everything together. The biggest part of their lives were spent with each other. Minnie's parents' could see how close their daughter was to her male companion. They figured the two would get married someday. Actually, they hoped they would. Both knew that nobody would ever be even half as good to or for Minnie than Mickey was.

After a while, the next place they went to was Mickey's parent's farm. Mickey's parent's were also overjoyed that their son was getting married. They, too, could see how well Minnie and Mickey got along, and could see how close they were. They knew that nobody else would be as good to or for Mickey than Minnie was. They had a strong feeling the two would get married someday, and they hoped that they did.

After they left, they stopped at Daisy's house to tell her. Pulling up, Minnie opened the door of Mickey's truck.

"You go on ahead. I'll just wait here," Mickey said. Minnie stopped halfway out the door and turned back to him.

"How come?" Mickey grinned sheepishly.

"You know. The whole high-pitched screaming thing between you and Daisy." Minnie chuckled.

"I have sensitive hearing, too, remember? Besides, it won't be that bad."

"I'll just give the screaming time to die down before I go in." Minnie smiled, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on. You can wait outside until I tell her, then you can come in. I want you there, too."

"I'm gonna go in. But not until I know I won't go deaf."

"Aw, come on, please?" Mickey saw her big brown eyes, and couldn't say no.

"Okay," he gave in. She giggled, then leaned leaned over and kissed his cheek. They slid out of the truck and started walking up the walkway.

"Just so ya know, I'm gonna have to hold my ears after I tell her," she grinned, and both chuckled. As they made their way up the walk, she seemed to skip up the walk from his point of view. She had a bounce in her step, the one he saw so often, the one that told him she was happy. He smiled as he watched her. As they reached the front door, she knocked on it, and before long, Daisy opened it.

"Hi, Minnie! Hi, Mickey!"

"Hi, Daisy," Minnie and Mickey greeted.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to ask you a favor," Minnie said. Daisy motioned for the mice to come inside.

"What can I do for you?" Minnie grinned.

"I was wondering if you could be a Bride's Maid at a wedding?" The duck cocked a brow.

"Who's wedding?" Minnie and Mickey grinned at each other, then turned back to Daisy as Minnie held out her left hand, showing off the ring.

"Mickey's and mine."

Minnie quickly grabbed her ears and folded them down flat on her head, squishing her bow in the process, as she folded them forward. Mickey did the same, pulling his ears down flat on his head. Good thing, too. It only took a second for Daisy to register the information, which is all the time it took for the mice to hold their ears, before Daisy screeched. After a few seconds, the ear-piercing scream died down, much to the relief of the mice, who slowly released their ears. Mickey shook his head, and Minnie smiled soothingly as she began to pat his ears sympathetically. Of course, Daisy agreed to the favor. Donald, Goofy, and Oswald were easier to tell, particularly on the mice' ears. At first, they gawked at the mice in surprise, before congratulating them.

The next day, Minnie went to pick out her dress, and her mom, Daisy and Clarabelle went with her. Arriving at the shop, Minnie was excited to pick out a dress. Stepping inside the store, Minnie gawked at all the beautiful dresses she saw. It would be hard to choose just one. But she wanted it to be the right one. This was going to be her and Mickey's special day. She wanted the dress to be special. She looked at all the dresses she saw, but none of them seemed right. Sure, they were beautiful and elegant. But she wanted it to be special. She could choose any dress, but she knew she wouldn't be happy with choosing just any of them. She wanted the right one.

"What do you think, honey?" Margie, Minnie's mother, asked.

"They're all very nice, but..."

"None of them speaks to you," Daisy said. Minnie shook her head.

"I'll know it when I see it," she said.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll find you the perfect dress," Margie assured. Shortly, Minnie began to try on different dresses. She tried on dress after dress, trying to find the right one. But so far, she hadn't found it.

"So what kind of wedding do you want?" Daisy asked. Minnie stood in front of a full-length mirror, looking at the dress she now wore. It was beautiful, she had to admit, but it just didn't seem right. She wasn't being picky. She just wanted it to be special.

"Mickey and I want a simple wedding; nothing big and fancy. Something nice, quaint and simple."

"What kind of theme do you want?" Clarabelle asked. Minnie turned her head around with a curious expression.

"Theme?"

"Yes, you know. Some couples have different themes for their wedding," Daisy explained. "Some people have even said their vows while skydiving." Minnie's eyes widened. She didn't want to say her vows while skydiving, and she knew Mickey didn't either. All she wanted was a simple wedding. All _they _wanted was a simple wedding.

"We want a simple-themed wedding," she replied, turning back to the mirror. "Something normal and romantic."

"Is that the wedding you've always dreamed of?" Daisy asked. "Just a plain, ordinary wedding?" Minnie turned back around, a smile on her face.

"Yep," she replied simply. "That's the wedding I've always dreamed of." She stepped into the stall, slipped off the dress, picked up another and tried it on. Stepping out, she looked at it in the mirror.

"What were you going to do about champagne or wine? It's common to have champagne or wine at a wedding," Clarabelle said. Minnie turned around with a glare.

"We are _not _having any of that at our wedding. Neither of us want it, or anything like it." Margie smiled at her daughters' attitude. Minnie had always been against alcohol.

"But, Minnie, it's common," Clarabelle said.

"I don't care," Minnie remarked sternly. "Mickey and I both agreed that there wouldn't be any of that stuff at our wedding." She turned back around to the mirror, and looked at the dress. She shook her head and walked into the stall as she pulled it off.

"Then what will you drink? What will the guests drink?" Clarabelle asked.

"Mickey and decided to drink juice or punch. If the guests want something else to drink, they can bring it with them." Minnie chuckled. A wedding where you had to B.Y.O.B: bring your own beverage. Clarabelle sighed, and decided not to argue. This was Minnie and Mickey's wedding.

"What about a wedding planner?" Daisy asked. The brunette mouse exited the stall donning another dress.

"Uh-uh," Minnie shook her head. "No wedding planner. Mickey and I want to plan our own wedding." The little girl mouse checked the dress in the mirror, then walked back into the stall, slipped off the dress and tried on another one.

"What about the bachelorette party? You need to have some fun then," Daisy said with a grin.

"I was hoping we could just go bowling and rollerskating, and maybe go fishing," Minnie said.

"Fishing? You are such a tomboy at times, Minnie," Clarabelle shook her head with a sigh. The young girl mouse turned around, a satisfied grin on her lips.

"Thank you."

"That's all you want to do?" Daisy asked.

"Yup," Minnie responded. "I think it'll be fun."

"How about I invite Chip and Dale to-"

"No way! Don't even think about it, Clarabelle," Minnie said, turning around to glare at the cow. "Remember Ladies Night at the club? I haven't forgotten about how you two," she pointed at Daisy, too, "changed the schedule when Mickey left me in charge of the show. Except for Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Oswald, I don't want any men even near me at my party. Especially not any Chip and Dale dancers. If any guy is going to dance for me, it's gonna be Mickey."

"So, you don't want us to invite Chip and Dale?" Daisy questioned.

"No!" Minnie replied firmly. She walked into the stall, pulled off the dress she had on and put her original dress back on. She walked out of the stall and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Didn't find one you like?" Margie said.

"Sorry, Mom. None of these dresses seem right," Minnie said.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so picky," Clarabelle said. Minnie gave her a look.

"I'm not being picky. It's just that I want the dress to be special. It's Mickey's and my big day. I want a dress that he'll like, too." Minnie's mom patted her shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel. I was the same way when your father and I was engaged. Don't worry, dear, I'm sure we'll find you the perfect dress." Clarabelle picked up one and held it up.

"What about this one?" Minnie looked over the dress, but shook her head.

"It's very nice, but no." Daisy held up another one.

"How about this one?" Minnie looked over it, but it wasn't right, either.

"Uh-uh. It's very nice, too - all of these dresses are - but I still haven't found one I really like. I'll know it when I see it."

"Well, we'll just keep looking until we find you the right dress for your big day," her mother said with a smile. As Minnie looked over some of the dresses, she stopped on one in particular. It was simple in design, but quite elegant and beautiful. She got up, walked over to the dress and examined it, and something about this dress just reached out to her. She couldn't help but think about what her fiancé would think when he saw her, and a big smile came to her face. She loved it, and she knew Mickey would, too. She knew then that she had found the right one. And it was just her size; Junior Mouse, size small.

"I found it!" she announced happily. Margie, Daisy and Clarabelle all walked over to the young mouse and looked at the dress she had found.

"Are you sure?" Daisy asked her friend.

"I'm positive," Minnie nodded with a smile, running her hand over the smooth satin fabric of the dress. "Isn't it beautiful? It's perfect." Margie hugged her daughter.

"Oh, honey, I'm so glad you found the right one. It is a lovely dress." The dress wasn't as flashy or as elegant as the some of the other dresses; it was simple, yet elegant and beautiful. This is the one she wanted. After Minnie had found her dress, they also picked out Daisy's dress, as well as Clarabelle's, Margie's and Minnie's sister. Minnie was excited and giddy as she left the store. She had the perfect wedding dress and she could hardly wait for her fiancé, and soon-to-be husband, to see her in it. And she couldn't wait to see him in his tuxedo.

The next place Minnie went was to pick out Mickey's wedding ring. It didn't take her long to find the right one. She wanted a special message engraved on the ring, and thankfully, it would be done just in time for the wedding. Mickey and Minnie spent the next day together picking out some things for their wedding. They had a great time, and also laughed about what they thought some of their friends would get them as gifts. But naturally, one of the places they hit was the cheese aisle. Being mice, they loved cheese and wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to get some.

Some days later, Minnie had invited Mickey over for dinner. She had a new recipe she wanted to try out, and naturally, she wanted him to be the first to taste it. And also naturally, he loved it, which made her heart flip-flop. They sat at her kitchen table together as they eat, and chatted about their wedding day, as well as the things they normally talked about.

"I still can't believe Goofy got his thumb stuck in his bowling ball," Minnie said, giggling as she thought back to the prior day, which was her bachelorette party and Mickey's bachelor party. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Oswald and Horace, as well as Minnie, Daisy and Clarabelle all went to the bowling ally to play. Mickey and Minnie were on one team, while Donald and Daisy were on the second, Goofy and Oswald were on the third, and Clarabelle and Horace on the fourth. Goofy had somehow gotten his thumb stuck in the hole in his ball. He got it off by swinging the ball down the lane, which took him with it. He popped back out of the ball return with the ball in his mouth. Everybody laughed, as did the Goof. After the gang played a few games, they went fishing together. After a while, the girls went rollerskating while the boys fished a little while longer. All of them had fun, especially Mickey and Minnie, who enjoyed being able to spend their parties together.

"Me, neither," Mickey chuckled. "And he got a spare with it stuck on his thumb." Both young mice laughed.

"So, you continued fishing a little while after we left?" Minnie asked him.

"Yep," Mickey replied. "We caught a few fish, too. Not much, though. I think Horace's jokes had something to do with the lack of fish." Minnie giggled. "Goofy caught one that he thought looked like Flip." Minnie cocked a brow.

"You mean that fish from those comic books he likes?"

"Yup. He brought it home with him to keep. Said he's gonna keep it in his fish tank."

"Lemme guess; he named it Flip."

"You guessed it." Both mice chuckled. Then Mickey took a sip of his soda. "And then we went to a club." Minnie's face paled and her eyes widened.

"What?"

"Relax, Minnie," Mickey smiled gently, trying to calm her. "It's not _that _kind of club. It's like the House of Mouse, except it doesn't show cartoons." He said the last part with a chuckle. "It's a new club that just opened. I hadn't even heard of it before. They have dancing and some really good pizza, too. It's a clean place." Minnie calmed down as he explained. "Horace suggested the place and I told him no. But when we got there, Oswald told me he'd go in and check it out, and if it was okay, then I could go in." Minnie relaxed at his words. She was ready to strangle Horace, and not let Mickey have any cheese for a week or two.

"Oh..." Minnie blushed a little and smiled sheepishly for having jumped to conclusions. "I'm sorry, Mickey," she apologized meekly, her cheeks flushing a little.

"It's okay, kiddo. I told ya I wouldn't let Horace drag me into anything."

"I know you did. I'm sorry. I trust _you_, Mickey. It's Horace's ideas that I don't trust. I was ready to ring his neck," she said with a grin. He chuckled.

"Don't worry. I forgive ya, Min." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. She smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks, Mickey." She kissed him back.

"How about I take you to the place for dinner?" he offered. She smiled brightly.

"Sure! I'd love that." They shared a smile. "Well, I'm glad you had fun." She giggled. "And Horace doesn't get a black eye this time."

"So, did you enjoy yourself?" he asked her.

"Mm-hm," she nodded. "After we left the bowling ally, we went rollerskating in the park. And Daisy and I had a little race." Mickey quirked a brow.

"A race?" She nodded. "Who won?" Minnie grinned, and Mickey could easily guess who the victor was. "You won?" She nodded with an innocent smile. "How did you win?"

"I told her I'd race her from the pond to the other bridge, and she accepted. It was an even race until we got close to the bridge."

"What happened?"

"Well, you know that bench just before you get to the bridge?"

"Yeah."

"Well, as we got to it, there were a few people walking along the path, so I aimed for the bench, jumped and grinded along the top of it with my skates. I jumped off the end of it and landed back on the path, then I turned across the bridge. When I stopped, I turned back to see Daisy starting across the bridge. She went through the grass which slowed her down a little. But it was almost a tie. And after that, Daisy and Clarabelle took me to dinner at the same little restaurant we've went to before. It was a lot of fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said. They shared a smile, then continued with their dinner. After they finished, they hung out together and watched a movie as they snuggled on the couch.

After the movie ended, the mice sat on the couch together cuddled up for a while, just relaxing as both thought about their wedding day. Both started to get a little sleepy as they lay nestled together. After a while, Mickey decided he should go. It was late, and both had the rehearsal the next evening. They stood on Minnie's front porch, holding hands, neither wanting the evening to end. They talked and laughed about different things, just enjoying the peace and calmness of the night. After staring into each others eyes for a moment, both blushed as they looked away.

"I guess I better get goin'. It's getting kinda late, and we have a big day tomorrow," he said.

"Right," she agreed. She didn't want him to leave, but soon, he wouldn't be. Soon he'd be staying. Soon they'd be able to spend the whole night together. And not just one night, but every night for the rest of their lives. Minnie leaned close and wrapped her arms around Mickey's shoulders and hugged him. He returned her embrace, moving his arms around her waist. Pulling away a bit, she brushed her lips over his, and couldn't help it as she moaned into the kiss, her leg going up behind her as her tail curled into a heart and twitched. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes. "I love you, Mickey. Be careful. And call me when you get home."

"I will. Love you, too." They nuzzled noses, then pulled apart as he started down her front steps. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he waved.

"It's a date," she smiled, waving back. Minnie watched as her fiancé got in his little jalopy and drove away. Once she saw the tail lights of his car disappear, she turned and walked back into her house. She leaned against her door and sighed a soft, dreamy sigh. She held up her left hand, admiring the golden ring on her middle/ring finger; the ring her true love had given her. The ring that said that she was engaged to him, and that soon, she would be married to him. She smiled as she looked at the ring. She was brought from her thoughts when Figaro rubbed against her legs. She giggled, and pet the little kitten.

Soon, Minnie had changed into her pj's, brushed her teeth, and now lay on her stomach on her bed flipping through a photo album that had pictures of her and Mickey together. She had more than one, of course. And every photo had a special memory acquainted with it. The young girl mouse smiled as she flipped through the pages, looking over the photos. As she looked at them, she naturally thought about all the fun she and Mickey have had together, and she thought about all the fun they would have in the future; their future. She looked over some of the photos, smiling at all the fond memories. Times, she thought, of when they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She had recently taken some new ones of them while they're engaged. And soon, she would be taking pictures of them as husband and wife. With that, she realized; she needed to get some more photo albums.

She placed the new pictures of them being engaged in the picture slots and wrote the dates on little slips of paper under each photo. She couldn't wait to place their wedding pictures in an album and start some new ones about their new life as a married couple. As she placed the photos in the albums, she couldn't keep from smiling. Every picture had a special memory, and every memory had a special place in her heart. The best times of her life had been spent alongside Mickey, and she knew that was only the beginning. She knew that there were so many more wonderful moments in store for them; so many more memories to make, so many moments to share. She looked at each day she had him and spent with him as a blessing; a gift from above that she had never, and will never take for granted. The second to last picture was of them standing, with their arms around one another, her head against his chest and his head was against the top of hers. Both were smiling at the camera. It was taken a couple of days ago.

As she placed the last picture in the album and wrote down the date it was taken, along with what they were doing, Minnie looked at the photo of them. It was taken when the last one was; after he proposed to her. She was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck, her cheek pressed against his, his arms around her waist, and both were smiling at the camera. She couldn't wait to walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Mouse; Mickey's wife. She rolled onto her back, thinking about the guy who had stolen her heart and the key to it. She couldn't stop smiling if she tried.

"I have the most wonderful guy ever," she sighed happily, thinking about how blessed and lucky she was to have Mickey in her life. She held up her left hand, admiring the ring on her finger. "Mickey and Minnie Mouse," she said. She always thought it amazing that they always had the same last name. She always believed it to be destiny.

But there were many other things they were alike on. Both were the same kind of mouse, had onyx black skin, both were brunettes; had brown hair that was dark enough it could be mistaken for raven black, and both had the same dark brown eye color. And both were the same size. Of course he was a little taller than her, and weighed just a bit more than her, but they were still the same size. Everything about them just fit together like a hand in a glove. She knew it was meant to be. She knew it was destiny. She knew that Mickey was the guy for her, and that there was no other guy for her in the entire world. The universe even. She sat up and looked at her bed. As normal, it was empty. Soon, she thought, she'd be sleeping next to Mickey. A broad smile came to her face as she thought this. She had slept with Mickey before, but certainly not in the sense the term stood for. She had slept next to him dozens of times before, and every one was completely innocent.

When they were little mouselings, they'd often take naps together, and as they got a little older, they'd have sleepovers together. As time went on, there were other times they did the same thing. Sometimes, when the weather was bad, or if Mickey had been hurt or was ill and she was taking care of him, she'd spend the night at his house. On some holidays, she'd also spend the night at his house. They'd often drift off to sleep curled up on the couch together. And on a few occasions, when Mickey and her would go on some adventure together, they had to share a hotel or motel room with only one bed. The rest of the rooms were full, and only that one was available.

Of course, he always offered to sleep on the floor and let her take the bed, but she never let him sleep on the floor since there was a perfectly good bed there. He would insist that he sleep on the floor, and she would insist he sleep in the bed with her. She didn't want him sleeping in the floor and her sleeping in the bed. He always ended up giving in. He knew that if he slept on the floor anyway, she would end up sleeping beside him anyhow. If he didn't sleep in the bed, then she wouldn't either. It was fair to her; either they both sleep in the bed, or they both sleep on the floor. If he wouldn't sleep in the comfortable bed, then she wouldn't either. She never wanted to be the only one of them that was comfortable. So, he always ended up sleeping beside her. Nothing ever happened, however. They'd kiss each other good night, then snuggle up together and drift off to sleep. They never slept together in the same way the term represented; it was always innocent. They'd cuddle close, and doze off thinking and dreaming of each other.

Minnie had always been faithful and devoted to Mickey. She had never thought about getting another boyfriend. She always wanted Mickey. She had never looked at another guy. She had no feelings whatsoever for other men. She didn't care about other men. The only man she wanted was Mickey. She wanted him and no other. She loved him and no other. She was a one man girl. She could be in a room with a million men and she would have only one goal: find Mickey. She wouldn't pay any attention to the rest. She thought about Mickey all day. He was the only guy for her. She'd climb the highest mountain and swim the deepest ocean if it meant they could be together. She had never cheated on him, and she would rather die than to do that to him. She had always been devoted and faithful to him, and she always would be.

She closed her photo album and placed it on her bedside table. Then she got up and pulled back the covers of her bed. She knelled down, folded her hands and said her prayer, then crawled into bed. She clicked off the light on her night stand, and snuggled under the covers. Already, she couldn't wait till she could feel Mickey next to her every night, and wake up to him every morning. Thinking about her fiancé, Minnie drifted off to sleep, and soon she began to dream about her Mickey; her favorite mouse in the world.

The mice counted down the passing days until they would be newlyweds. Both were so excited and anxious, they could barely contain their excitement. Minnie had picked up a few more photo albums for the purpose of holding photos of them while they were engaged, and for the new ones of and after their wedding. And, though she continued living in her own house for now, she helped Mickey move some of her things into his house. Once they got married, she'd move in with him. She loved Mickey's quaint and simple little country home. She couldn't wait to move in with him. Mickey didn't want her to sell her house. He had seen her little country home so much, it felt wrong to let it go. They decided to not do anything with it, and keep it up. And should her nieces ever want to move into it, they could.

Soon, it was the engagement party, and Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Oswald, Clarabelle and Horace all toasted the young mouse lovers. Oswald was the first to speak. He stood and held up his glass of carrot juice.

"I want to propose a toast to my brother and his fiancé; to Mickey and Minnie. If I have ever saw real, true love, it's them. The chemistry between them could be felt all the way to the planet, Pluto. If they were a fire, they would've burned down every forest in the world. These two are like two magnets; attracted to one another, and you can't even pry them apart." Both mice blushed as the rabbit said this. "They've seen good times and bad, and stuck together through it all. They've faced danger together head on, and never backed down. I've seen some things change over time, but the love between them isn't one of them. It's never altered, or faltered. Instead, it remains stronger than anything I've ever known. They've always been together, and I know they always will be. So here's to you both as you share your lives together as one, sharing each day together and facing every challenge side by side. I know you'll share the future together as you have the past and present, and I know you'll share so many laughs and memories together along the way."

Everybody cheered as Oswald finished, and Mickey and Minnie blushed as their friends applauded them. They looked at each other and smiled, and squeezed each other's hand under the table.

"Thanks, fellas," they said together.

"And if somebody can put up with my brother, then she's a keeper," Oswald added teasingly, sitting down.

"Thanks, Bro," Mickey said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Minnie giggled, and kissed Mickey's cheek. They shared a smile, then Mickey stood up, holding his glass of punch.

"I want to propose a toast to my fiancé, Minnie." He looked down at her with a warm smile, which she returned. "She's always been there for me. She's always believed in me, never doubted me, and always encouraged me. There hasn't been one day that has went by that I haven't thanked God for blessing me with her and every moment we share." As Mickey spoke, he looked at Minnie, who's eyes teared up, and who's heart flip-flopped with each word. "She's stood by me through times when others would turn away. I don't know what I'd do without her. She's everything to me, and I'd do anything for her. Every moment I've spent with her has been the best of my life, and I want to spend so many more moments with her. She's my life. I'm nothing without her. My life means nothing without her in it." Minnie couldn't help it as tears of joy began to streak down her cheeks. She was barely resisting the urge to throw her arms around him and hug him and kiss him. But she would wait until he finished. "So here's to my future wife, and to many more swell years together."

"Oh, Mickey..." Minnie gushed. She could no longer resist the urge, and quickly stood up as she threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercly, crying happily onto him. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her embrace. After a bit, she pulled back, taking his face into her hands, and kissed him several times on his face. Both young mice were totally oblivious to the cheers and applause of their friends as they shared their moment. As she finished kissing him, Minnie embraced Mickey again, holding him tight.

After a moment, she pulled back and wiped the happy tears from her eyes, then picked up her own glass of punch.

"I want to propose a toast to my fiancé, Mickey." She looked deeply into his eyes as she smiled lovingly at him. "He's always been there for me. He's never let me down. He's my hero. He's always believed in me, never doubted me, and he's always encouraged me, too. There isn't one day that goes by that I don't thank God for blessing me with him and for every moment we share together." Mickey's heart flip-flopped in his chest and his eyes began to water as she spoke. "He's stood by me through thick and thin. I don't know what I'd do without him. I need him. He's everything to me, and I'd do anything for him. Every moment I've spent with him has been the best of my life, and I want to spend so many more moments with him. He's my life. He's my whole world. I'm nothing without him. My life means nothing without him. I look up to him, and every time I think about the future, he's all I see. So here's to my future husband, and to so many more wonderful years with him."

"Aw, gee, Minnie..." Mickey uttered, and wrapped his arms around her, and she happily returned his embrace. He pulled back and kissed her lips, making her melt in his arms. They paid no mind to the cheers and applause from their onlookers as they indulged in their moment. As he broke the kiss, they embraced one another again.

"I love you so much," they whispered together. They smiled, and squeezed each other tighter. They knew that whatever lay ahead, as they always had, they'd face it side-by-side, and heart-to-heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Disney whatsoever. And I own nothing affiliated with the country duo, Big and Rich.

Author's note: Welcome to the second chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism.

Also, I've noticed that my two Disney lemons are more popular than my Kingdom Hearts one. For those of you who like my two Disney lemons, my Kingdom Hearts lemon also focuses on Mickey and Minnie the same as the other two, and it features content that my two Disney ones do not. If you like my other two lemons, check out my Kingdom Hearts one too. Just a little reminder for those who don't know about it.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

TWO HEARTS, ONE LOVE

Soon, it was the day of the wedding. And it was a beautiful one at that. The church had been decorated in white and gold for the occasion, but nothing too fancy. Set up at the alter was a trellis with white and red roses wrapped around it. The bride and groom were very excited that the day had finally come.

Minnie stood in the little foyer of the church, double checking her attire to make sure everything was all right. She was a little nervous; but it was the excited kind of nervous.

"Are you sure I look okay?" the young girl mouse asked. She was so excited that she and Mickey was getting married, she had to restrain herself from squealing with joy.

"You look fine, Minnie," Daisy replied, whom was the Maid of Honor. "You'll knock that boy off his feet when he sees you." Minnie smiled and giggled.

"Thanks."

"Are you excited?" A wide smile came to Minnie's face.

"I'm so excited, I can barely contain myself." Daisy noticed that same sparkle in Minnie's eyes that she always got when she thought of, spoke of, or was around Mickey. Then both girls let out a squeal - Minnie for being so happy and excited, and Daisy for being happy for her friend - and hugged.

"I'm so happy for you, Minnie."

"Thanks, Daisy." They finished their hug, and just then, Minnie's parent's walked over. Daisy saw them and turned back to her friend.

"Don't keep your man waiting."

"You know I won't," Minnie replied with a grin. And with that, Daisy walked out of the foyer into the church, leaving Minnie and her parents alone.

"Look at you," Marcus said with a proud smile as he looked at his young daughter. "It seems like just yesterday we were teaching you to walk, and now here you are all ready to get married."

"Daddy..." Minnie said with a smile.

"Where did our little girl go?" He picked up his daughter and hugged her.

"I'll always be your little girl," she said as she returned the hug. They pulled away as he set her back down.

"You'll always be a little mouse," he chuckled playfully.

"Dad!" Minnie said, then giggled.

"You look beautiful," he told her. Minnie's mom smiled.

"Yes, you do."

"Thank you," Minnie smiled. Margie stepped close and hugged Minnie.

"We're so proud of you, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom," Minnie said as she hugged her mother.

"We always knew you and Mickey would always be together," Margie said, casting a grin at her husband.

"Yes, we did," he said. "You two go together like peanut butter and jelly." Minnie blushed.

"We could see how much Mickey made you happy," her mom said. "You two always got along so well, and you never wanted to be away from one another. We know that you two are perfect for one another." Minnie smiled, thinking about her mother's words and knowing that they were the truth. "You've grown into such a beautiful young woman, and Mickey is a very lucky young man. You're marrying the man of your dreams, and we're so happy for you."

"Thanks," Minnie smiled. Her mother sniffed, and wiped her eye as she held her daughter's hands.

"My little girl is getting married." Margie could still see every bit the little girl she and Marcus raised shining in Minnie's young, innocent face. Minnie hadn't really changed at all. She looked the same as she did when she was crawling around as a baby with Mickey, just a little bigger. She still had that childlike innocence and still loved the things she did growing up. Minnie was still the same sweet, innocent little girl she had always been.

"Mommy..." Minnie smiled and hugged her mother. "Thank you. Thank you both." Marcus hugged both women.

"You're welcome, honey."

"I love you, Mom. Love you, Dad."

"We love you, too." Margie kissed Minnie on her cheek, then let her go. "Everyone's waiting," her mother said as she started for the doors. Minnie nodded. As she turned back to her dad, she took his arm.

"You ready?" he asked her. She nodded with a big smile.

"The end of the world wouldn't keep me from marrying Mickey." He chuckled.

"Just to let you know; your mom wants a grandchild."

"Dad!" Minnie blushed furiously. He started to laugh, and she began to chuckle, too.

"Don't worry, you can take your time on that one."

"Thanks. Mickey and I will take that step when we both feel we're ready for it."

Mickey was a little nervous as he stood at the alter, waiting for Minnie's dad to escort her down the aisle. He was a little nervous, but also excited. He took another deep breath, and glanced around the church. He wanted everything to be perfect. This was his and Minnie's wedding. She deserved a beautiful wedding, and he wanted everything to go smoothly. Oswald, whom was the Best Man, noticed his younger brother fidgeting a little.

"Dude, calm down; relax," he whispered.

"Easy for you to say," Mickey remarked.

"You okay, Bro?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little nervous." Oswald chuckled.

"You just have some wedding jitters. Relax, Mick, everything will be fine. You don't want to pass out on your wedding day."

"I just want everything to be perfect. I want Minnie to be happy." Oswald patted his half-brother's back and smiled reassuringly.

"Relax, Mickey. You of all people oughta know Minnie well enough to know that just as long as she got to be with you, she wouldn't mind if you and her got hitched on the moon. She's happy just as long as she's with you. You oughta know that by now."

"I know. I just want this day to be special for her."

"I'm sure it will be." Donald and Goofy, who were also the best men, were standing with Oswald. About that time, Mickey turned toward the church doors and watched with as Minnie's nieces walked down the center of the church, dropping flower petals. Melody and Milicent were the Flower Girls, and Mickey smiled as he watched them, thinking they looked cute in their matching dresses. Behind them, were his nephew's, Morty and Ferdie, whom were carrying the ring pillows. He thought they looked rather handsome in their tux's, though it was clear that they weren't that fond of them. The Bride's Maids, consisting of Daisy, Clarabelle and Minnie's sister, walked up the aisle next. Then Mickey heard Wagner's "Wedding March" begin to play and saw the doors open. He smiled ear to ear and instantly relaxed as he saw his true love, fiancé and soon-to-be-wife walking gracefully down the aisle.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw her, and instantly everybody else in the church just vanished. She looked beautiful to say the least. She put the word itself to shame. She looked so elegant, so radiant, so breathtaking. Lord knows she already took his breath away. She looked heavenly. Like an angel that descended down from heaven, and was now walking up the aisle to become his wife. He had to remind himself that this wasn't a dream. If there were ever an angel on earth, it was her. He felt a warmth fill him as he continued to smile at his bride.

Minnie's wedding dress was a beautiful snow-white color. It was a sleeveless style, and the bodice was simple in design. The skirt of the dress had three layers of fabric - the top overlapping the middle, and the middle overlapping the bottom - and had some small, gold bows along the ruffles of the top and middle row. It seemed to flow as the young girl mouse walked gracefully down the aisle toward her awaiting fiancé. Around her waist was a piece of gold fabric that was tied into a gold bow at her back. She wore white gauntlet gloves. In her hair, atop her head, were two small white roses, one in front of each of her ears, and a white veil that was attached to the roses cascaded down behind her head and stopped at her shoulder blades. She held a bouquet of red and white roses, and wore a loving and adoring smile. The young, little girl mouse was beaming with love and happiness as she walked up to her true love. As soon as she saw him, everybody else just vanished inside the church.

Minnie admired Mickey from afar the whole time as she walked up to him. She smiled ear to ear and felt a warmth fill her and she instantly relaxed the moment her eyes fell upon her one true love, fiancé, and soon-to-be-husband standing at the alter waiting for her. He looked so handsome, so dashing, so breathtaking. Lord knows he had already taken her breath away. If there were ever an angel or a hero on earth, it was him. She had dreamed of this day - the day she would walk down the aisle and become Mickey's wife - and now it was happening. She had to remind herself that this was real and wasn't a dream.

Mickey's tuxedo was made up of a white shirt with white cuffs, and a gold waistcoat/vest. The pants were white, and so were the shoes. He also had a little red rose on his left chest pocket. Minnie seemed to glide up the alter, and she and Mickey kept their eyes on each other as she stepped up to him, taking each other's hands.

"Wow... " both whispered in awe at the sight of one another. "You look amazing." They blushed, but continued smiling at each other. They were mesmerized by each other. A crowbar couldn't pry the smiles off their faces. Neither could stop smiling if they tried. Their hearts were thudding with excitement in their chests, but they were beating to the same rhythm of love and happiness. They were so happy. Everyone bowed their heads as the preacher said a prayer. Saying a quiet "Amen", the mice lifted their heads as their eyes met again.

"Dearly Beloved," the preacher began. "We're gathered here in the sign of God - and in the face of his company - to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore - is not by any - to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly - but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Today we join them in a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person show cause why they should not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The mice held their breath. If anybody would have said a word both mice would let them have it later.

"Through marriage, Mickey and Minnie make a commitment together to face their disappointments - embrace their dreams - realize their hopes - and accept each other's failures. Mickey and Minnie will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together - through mutual understanding - openness - and sensitivity to each other. We are here today - before God - because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes - to witness the joining in marriage of Mickey and Minnie. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and woman begin their life together. And now - through me - He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds.

This is a beginning and continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship - the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together - to strengthen each other in all labor - to minister each other in all sorrow - to share with each other in all gladness.

This relationship stands for love, loyalty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from the seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love - for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is a moral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness - backed with the will to make it last. Now, then. The bride and groom have requested to say some words to one another before we continue. You may go first." He gestured to Mickey. Mickey took a deep breath and began.

"When I first saw you, I knew you were the one. I know were just babies at the time, but I still knew it. The way you smile, the way you laugh; there are so many things about you that I love, I could go on all day. I don't want anyone else. I want you. Now and forever. No matter what, you've always stuck by me; believed in me. You've always been there for me. You've been there for me when others wouldn't. You gave me your heart, and every day I'm so thankful that I have you with me in my life. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone. Without you, I'm nothing. I love you, Minnie." As Mickey finished, Minnie had to wipe the tears of happiness from her eyes. His words made her heart flutter, flip-flop and everything in between. She wanted to throw her arms around him and hug him and squeeze him and kiss him like there were no tomorrow. But she would wait until a little later.

"Oh, Mickey..." she uttered, smiling and sniffling. "I love you, too." The minister gestured to Minnie.

"Now you may go." Minnie took a deep breath and started.

"Ever since I first saw you, I knew you were the only one for me. I knew it from when we first saw each other when we were babies, and I've known it every day since. You have and always will be the only one for me; my one true love. I don't want anybody else. I want you. Forever and ever. The way you smile, the way you laugh; there are so many things I love about you that I could go on all day. You've always been been there for me, stuck by me, and always believed in me. You've never doubted me. You were there for me when others wouldn't have been. You're my rock; my support. You're my everything. You gave me your heart, and every day I'm so thankful that I have you with me, by my side, in my life. I love you so much; more than I thought it was possible to love someone. I'm nothing without you. I trust you with my life. I love you, Mickey." As Minnie finished, Mickey had to wipe his own eyes, as her words had made his heart flutter. He wanted to hold her like there were no tomorrow.

"Aw, gosh... I love you, too," he murmured.

"Do you Mickey take this woman as your lawful wedded wife - to live together after God's ordinance - in the holy estate of matrimony? To have and to hold, to love and cherish her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sadness and in joy, to always be devoted and faithful to and forsake all others, to continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto her, till death do you part?"

"I do. Now and forever," Mickey nodded, smiling lovingly at Minnie as he gazed into her loving eyes.

"Do you Minnie take this man as your lawful wedded husband - to live together after God's ordinance - in the holy estate of matrimony? To have and to hold, to love and cherish him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, in sadness and in joy, to always be devoted and faithful to and forsake all others, to continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keeping yourself only unto him, till death do you part?"

"I do. I always have and I always will. Forever and ever," Minnie nodded, smiling lovingly at Mickey as she gazed into his adorable eyes.

"The rings," the preacher mentioned. "Would you place the rings in my hands?" The young bride and groom nodded, and removed the rings from the pillows Morty and Ferdie each held, placing them in the minister's hand. "May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go - may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts." The minister handed the rings back to the mice. Mickey held his bride's left hand and held the ring up to her.

"Read it," he whispered. She took the ring and admired it. It was a beautiful ring. Just as beautiful as the engagement ring he had given her. She loved this ring. She didn't want any other kind. She would hold onto this ring forever. Mickey, her Mickey, had given it to her and she cherished it. She then read the engravement on the band.

"To Minnie, my love, forever." Minnie wiped the tears of happiness that slipped from her eyes.

"Oh, Mickey... It's beautiful. I love it. I'll never take it off," she whispered with a smile. She handed him the ring and he gently slipped it onto her left middle/ring finger as he smiled at her.

"With this ring, I make you my wife. I promise to love you, cherish you, hold you, take care of you, comfort you when you're sad, make you laugh and fill your life with joy and happiness. I promise to be a husband and a friend, and I promise to give my heart only to you and forsake all others. I promise to always be true to you. I promise to never abandon, leave or hurt you. I promise to always be there for you and I promise to be faithful; giving myself only to you. I promise to always be loyal and honest, and to always trust you and stand by you. Today we become one. I promise to share the rest of my life with only you until death do us part." Minnie wiped the tears of joy from her eyes, feeling her heart flutter with happiness in her chest. Minnie took her groom's left hand as she held up the ring for him.

"Read it," she whispered. He took it and admired it. It was beautiful. He cherished it and didn't want any other kind. He would hold onto it forever. He then read the engravement.

"To Mickey, my one true love, forever." Mickey felt his heart flip-flop as he read what she had engraved on the band and he had to wipe his own eyes.

"Gosh... I love it. I'll never take it off," he whispered with a smile. He handed her back the ring and she gently slipped it onto his left middle/ring finger as she smiled lovingly at him.

"With this ring, I make you my husband. I promise to hold you close to me for the rest of time, sharing every day together and spending every waking moment as one. I promise to love you, hold you, take care of you, comfort you when you're sad, make you laugh and fill you with joy and happiness. I promise to be a devoted wife and a friend, and I promise to give my heart only to you and forsake all others. I promise to always be true to you. I promise to never abandon, leave or hurt you. I promise to always be there for you, and I promise to always be faithful; giving myself only to you and no one else. I promise to always be honest and loyal, and to always trust you and stand by you. Today we become one. I promise to share the rest of my life with you, spending every waking day by your side, until death do us part." Mickey had to wipe his own eyes, feeling his own heart flutter. They took each other's hands as they smiled adoringly at one another. The preacher began again.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love - be one in heart and mind - may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts - love - generosity and kindness. In as much as Mickey and Minnie have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith - and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring - are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What - therefore God has joined together - let no man asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the state of Calisota and Almighty God, I now pronounce you husband and wife - and may your days be good and long upon the earth. You may now kiss the bride."

Both mice smiled at one another. Mickey leaned close to kiss Minnie, but she beat him to it; she lunged at him, throwing her arms around his neck happily and kissing him deeply and passionately. Now she could hug him, squeeze him and kiss him like there were no tomorrow. Mickey was caught by surprise at first, but soon wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss. Now he could also hold her like there were no tomorrow. The minister chuckled.

"Or you can kiss the groom. That works, too."

The young newlyweds were completely oblivious to the cheers and applause from their friends and family as they happily indulged in their first kiss as husband and wife. And it was to both of them every bit as powerful, passionate, and amazing as their first kiss as boyfriend and girlfriend. After several seconds, both slowly pulled apart as their eyes met - deep brown and deep brown. They smiled lovingly and adoringly at one another as they held each other. After a moment, they remembered their onlookers, and pulled apart and turned to see everybody clapping for them. The mice turned to each other with a blush. They were so caught up in their moment that they had totally forgotten everybody else.

Minnie tossed the bouquet, which was caught by Daisy. Daisy then turned to Donald, smiling slyly as Donald blushed a little. The mice laughed at this. Then Minnie intertwined her arm around Mickey's and they began walking down from the alter, arm in arm. Shortly after, it was time for another wedding tradition... Minnie sat down in a chair, blushing.

"Do I really have to do this? In front of all these people?" Mickey whispered a little frantically.

"It's customary. You can do it, Mick. Just ignore her father giving you a death glare from across the room," Oswald replied, patting Mickey's shoulder.

"Thanks for the heads up," Mickey replied dully. Taking a deep breath, he stepped over in front of Minnie and knelt down. He looked up to her and gave a small smile. "Sorry," he whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. She blushed but smiled back at him.

"It's okay. I want you to," she encouraged, and held her right leg out a little. He took a deep breath, and gently slid his hands up her right leg, starting below her knee, and working his way up. Minnie couldn't help it, but the higher he went, the warmer she got. As he reached the garter above her knee, her heart skipped a beat. He gently slid the garter down her leg, making her quiver a little, and as he slipped it down around and off her foot, he noticed that it was a white, lace garter, then tossed it into the crowd. As he looked up to Minnie, both were blushing, but smiling. As Mickey stood up, he took Minnie's hand, and she stood with him. They shared a smile, then glanced out when they registered the laughter and applause. Glancing out into the crowd, they started laughing when they saw a red-faced Donald who had caught the garter.

Soon after, it was time for Mickey and Minnie to cut their wedding cake. The reception was being held outside, in the little garden of the church. Mickey picked up the knife and Minnie placed her hand on top of his as they shared a smile. Then, together, they cut their cake. They cut each other a piece, then faced one another. He held up a piece of the cake and fed it to her and she giggled as she chewed it. Then she held up a piece of cake and fed it to him and both chuckled as he chewed it. Mickey couldn't resist, and touched his finger to the icing on the cake, then touched her nose, getting a bit of icing on it. She giggled, then touched her finger to the cake, then touched it to his nose, getting icing on his, too. Then she giggled, and touched her nose to his, smearing a bit of the icing on their noses as both chuckled.

After they ate a little of their cake, Mickey and Minnie mingled with their guests, but stayed together most of the time. They stood side by side near the refreshment table, each holding a cup of punch, talking and laughing about different things.

"I love the dress you picked out. You look beautiful," Mickey smiled at his wife. She blushed.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I love the tux you picked. You look very handsome," Minnie smiled at her husband.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like it." They shared a tender kiss and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Enjoying yourselves, kids?" They turned around to see Minnie's uncle Mortimer standing at the refreshment table, getting some more punch.

"You betcha!" both replied with a smile. Then Minnie walked over and hugged her uncle.

"I'm so glad you could make it, Uncle Monty."

"And miss your wedding, little squeak? Nothin' doin'." Then Mortimer and Mickey shook hands. "I'm happy for both of you. And you both lool great."

"Thank you," the mice replied in unison.

"Mind if I get a picture of you two?"

"Un-uh," Minnie replied.

"Nope," Mickey replied. Both said it at the same time. They stood with one arm around one another while Mortimer snapped a picture.

"Thanks, kids. This is going in my wallet. Well, I'll leave you two kids alone and mosy on back over to the table," he said as he turned and started to leave. "I'll see ya later."

"See ya," the mice said as they waved.

"'Little squeak'?" Mickey questioned with a grin, turning to his wife.

"Yeeaah, that was a nickname my uncle called me a few times. Not a lot, but sometimes," Minnie explained with a little blush.

"Aw, I think it's cute. And it suits you. You are a little squeak." He kissed her cheek and she giggled.

"Oh, Mickey." They shared a smile.

"Whaddaya think our folks and friends think about us postponing our honeymoon for a couple of days?" Mickey asked, taking a sip of his punch.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "I think some understand, but others probably wonder why." Before the wedding, Mickey and Minnie had both agreed to postpone their honeymoon for two days before they left. They wanted their first time sleeping in the same bed together to be in their own bed; not some bed in a hotel room. The next night, though, they had planned for something else... "But I'm still glad we decided to postpone the honeymoon for two days," she said with a smile.

"Me, too. Let whomever don't get it wonder."

"Yeah. Let 'em wonder." They chuckled and nuzzled noses together.

A little later, the mice shared their first dance together as a married couple. Mickey held Minnie's right hand and rested his right hand on her hip; she held his left hand and rested her left on his shoulder. Soon, Minnie circled her arms around his shoulders and he moved both arms around her waist as they continued their dance. "Lost in This Moment" by Big and Rich played while the young mouse couple danced slow and close, smiling at one another as they gazed into each other's eyes. Their dark brown eyes sparkled with the love they felt for each other.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly, gazing into her husband's adorable eyes.

"I love you, Minnie," Mickey said with a smile as he stared back into her beautiful eyes. They leaned close and shared a tender kiss, and after a moment, pulled away as their brown spheres met again. As they took a brief glance around, they spotted some of their friends and family also dancing. Donald and Daisy were dancing together, as were Goofy and Sylvia and Horace and Clarabelle. Oswald was dancing with his girlfriend and Mickey's parent's, Walter and Lillian, were dancing, as were Minnie's parent's, Marcus and Margie. They chuckled, then turned back to each other. They nuzzled noses, and continued their dance, their arms around each other, and their hearts full of love and joy. Words alone could never describe the happiness and joy the couple felt, or the love, admiration and trust they felt for one another. Their feelings were simply beyond measure. The chemistry between the two young lovers was powerful enough that it could create an explosion big enough to destroy every chem lab in the whole world. The fire of love between them was wild, strong and large enough that it could burn down every forest on the planet.

"Thanks, Mickey," Minnie whispered softly.

"For what?" Mickey wondered. She nuzzled her head against his chest with a happy and content sigh.

"For making me the happiest and luckiest girl in the world." He smiled, feeling his heart melt.

"You're welcome. Thanks for making me the happiest and luckiest guy in the world." She nuzzled him affectionately.

"You're welcome."

Later, as Mickey and Minnie walked arm in arm out of the church, their friends and family threw rice. The mice laughed and smiled happily as they walked over to Mickey's little red jalopy, which had some tin cans tied onto the rear bumper, and a sign on the trunk that read "JUST MARRIED". Mickey opened and held open the door for his wife, and she kissed his cheek as she got in. Minnie cuddled against her husband after he got in. Starting the car, they buckled their seat belts and left the church, heading for Mickey's house; their house. Mickey and Minnie were starting their new life as Mr. and Mrs. Mouse, and both knew it would be just as wonderful and timeless as their life as boyfriend and girlfriend. They were husband and wife, they had each other, and they were happy. Their romance was one that would truly last a lifetime. They didn't doubt that. They knew that whatever lay ahead, just like before, they would face it together; side-by-side and heart-to-heart. They would always be together, and nothing would ever tear them apart. The young mouse couple were now joined together as Mr. and Mrs. Mouse. They were partners, equals, a team; just as they had always been. Two hearts, one love. A love that would last forever.

As they drove down the little two-lane road to their home, neither could hardly believe it. The wedding was perfect, and they hoped their honeymoon would be, too. But they wouldn't be leaving for that for two days. Turning onto the driveway, Mickey put the car in park and shut off the engine. Then he got out and walked around to the passenger side where he opened the door for his wife.

"M'lady."

"Why, thank you," Minnie smiled, and stepped out of the car, holding the skirt of her wedding dress up slightly, and kissed his cheek. Then Mickey scooped her up in his arms bridal-style, making her squeak, then giggle as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh, Mickey." He carried her - her light weight being no trouble for him - up to the front porch. Once there, he dug the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Pushing it open with his foot, he then carried her over the threshold into their home. As he got inside, they smiled at one another. "You're so romantic," she smiled, then kissed him. Pulling back, she smiled shyly as a blush came to her cheeks. "You know... I still have one more garter that you can take off..." He blushed as he adverted his gaze for a moment before looking back at her.

"A-are you sure?" She was deeply touched by his shyness and by him asking first, but she wanted him to.

"Mm-hm," she nodded. "I want you to." They shared a smile, then he carried her upstairs into their/his former bedroom, where he set her down on the bottom of the bed. As he knelt down, he was relieved that it was only her and him. He felt more relaxed, but he still felt shy about this. "I'm glad it's just you and me now," she said. He met her smile, and realized that she had felt that same as him; both then and now.

She pulled the skirt of her dress up to her knees and extended her right leg for him. He placed his hands on her leg a little bit above her foot, and slowly slid them up. Sliding his hands up her leg, she quivered at the enjoyable sensation. As his hands slid over her knee, he realized this garter was slightly higher up than the first one had been. He found the garter almost halfway up her thigh, making her heart skip a beat, and as he began to tug at it, Minnie quivered as his touch sent a pleasurable sensation up her spine. She felt much warmer now than when he first started. He gently slid the garter down her leg and removed it from around her foot, and as he finished, he couldn't help but notice that this garter was prettier than the other one.

"You're supposed to keep one, and throw one," she explained, as if reading his thoughts. "I picked out a plain one for you to toss at the reception. But I picked out this one," she pointed to the garter he held, "to keep."

"It is prettier than the other one," he said. She giggled.

"That's why I wanted us to keep this one."

"You're going to put this with your dress, right?"

"Un-huh. That's why I got those space bags - to keep our clothes in. In those, they'll be perfectly safe." He sat down next to her.

"You also kept some things to go in your scrapbook, right?" She nodded.

"You bet. I wanna make a few pages just about our wedding." He smiled.

"Can I help you with it?" She smiled as her eyes lit up.

"Of course! I'd love for you to help me." She leaned close and kissed his cheek. Then she remembered the pictures. "Oh, yeah!" She hopped off the bed and grabbed her camera from where Mickey also kept his. Turning to face him, she was smiling happily and waving the camera slightly. "I need some new pictures for our photo album." He smiled and stood, placing his hands on her hips.

"You got it, doll." With that, he kissed her on her lips. As his kiss grabbed her senses, she dropped the camera on the bed - they were standing just off the bottom of it - and circled her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she moaned, her tail twitched and one leg rose behind her. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and pulled away a little. Then she giggled.

"Now let's take some pictures." She let go of him and grabbed her camera. They took some different pictures together; one of them standing with their arms around one another, one of her sitting on his lap and one of him holding her bridal-style. After taking a few pictures, she put her camera back. She then remembered her wedding present she got for him. Pulling out the blue rectangle box, she turned around with a smile. "Now it's time for you to open the wedding present I got for you." She walked back over to him and and sat down next to him.

"You didn't have to do that, Minnie," he told her.

"I wanted to," she replied with a smile. He smiled mischievously.

"Well..." He stood up and walked over to the dresser. She watched him curiously as he dug through it, and after a couple seconds, he stood and faced her, holding a black rectangle-shaped box. "I have wedding present for you, too." She smiled as he walked back over and sat down next to her.

"Aw, Mickey... You shouldn't have," she said.

"Go on. Open it," he encouraged, handing it to her. She placed his gift in his lap and looked at the box she now held. Carefully, she opened the lid and gasped at the contents. Inside was a beautiful gold necklace. It had a golden chain with a gold heart pendant that had a diamond in the center. Her heart fluttered in her chest.

"Oh, Mickey... It's beautiful," she whispered.

"There's more. Look on the back of the heart," he whispered. She looked at him, then did as she was instructed and carefully lifted the necklace from the box and looked on the back of the heart.

"To my princess. I'll love you forever. Love, Mickey," was engraved on it. She looked up to her husband, tears of joy forming in her eyes, and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"Oh, Mickey, I love it! Thank you so much! I'll never take it off. Never, ever!" He moved his arms around her and hugged her back.

"I'm glad you like it." After hugging him for a little bit, Minnie pulled back and kissed him, then held the necklace up.

"Will you put it on me, please?" she asked him with a smile.

"Sure," he nodded. She turned her back to him a bit and he raised the necklace to her neck, and gently, he fastened the back of it. Turning around to face him, the gold heart rested over her bosom, over her own heart.

"How's it look?" He smiled.

"It looks beautiful on you." She smiled, touching the pendant with her fingers, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." She pressed her lips to his, giving him a loving kiss. Pulling back, they shared a smile. "Now it's time for you to open your present." He picked up the box and looked at it. "Go on. Open it," she encouraged. He gently lifted the lid and gasped softly at what was inside: a beautiful gold watch.

"Wow..." he whispered. "It's beautiful."

"There's more. Read the back," she told him. He glanced at her then turned the watch around.

"To my prince. I'll love you forever. Love, Minnie," was etched on the back. Mickey felt his eyes water as he looked at his wife, then enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Gosh, Min... I love it. Thank you. I'll never take it off. Never." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug.

"I'm so glad you like it." Pulling back, he kissed her, then held out the watch.

"Would you like to?" She smiled.

"I would love to." She gently took the watch as he held out his left hand, and she slipped the watch onto his wrist.

"How's it look?" She smiled.

"It looks wonderful on you." He returned her smile.

"Thanks." He moved his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. Pulling away, he chuckled, realizing they were still in their wedding attire. "I guess we better change." She giggled.

"Right." As they stood up, she turned her back to him. "Could you undo the bow for me, please?" He nodded, and untied the bow on the back of her dress. She turned around facing him and started to remove her dress when he turned away, his face red.

"I-I'll go so you can change." He started to walk away, but she grabbed his tail, keeping from going any further.

"You know, you _can _stay and watch me," she pointed out with a sly smile. He was frozen in his place. "I'm your wife now, Mickey," she said with an innocent smile. "You can stay and watch me change." As he faced her, his face could have easily been mistaken for a tomato. She couldn't help but giggle. He gulped and adjusted his bow tie, which felt very tight at the moment.

"Uh, well, I, um..." he fumbled, trying to get his brain started again after she caused it to stall. She thought he was adorable when he was shy. Though she found him adorable always. "I, uh, thought we said we'd wait." She couldn't help but smile.

"Okay," she smiled. "We'll stick to our original plans." She stepped close to him and kissed his nose. "Thank you."

"For what?" he wondered.

"For being as sweet and thoughtful as you are," she said with a fond smile. He blushed.

"Aw, gee..." After sharing a smile, he spoke. "I'll change in the guest room." He got the space bag for his tux and got a change of clothes. She blushed as a wide grin came to her face.

"Can I watch you change?" He turned to her, blushing.

"If you want?" She felt her heart skip a beat, and though she _really _wanted to do so, she decided to give him his "wedding present" later. "Stick to our original plans?" he guessed with a grin. She nodded with a smile.

"Yeah. But I still have a special wedding present I want to give you," she said with a sly grin. He matched it, then started out the door.

"I have a special wedding present for you, too," he said, and her heart skipped a beat at the thought.

* * *

Squad Unit 19: I purposely didn't name Oswald's girlfriend so that you may pretend that it's Ortensia Rabbit/Fanny Cottentail, Miss Kitty, or even my oc, Ember Rabbit from "A Mousie Love Tale." She can be whomever you want her to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Disney whatsoever. All OC's and places were created specifically for this story and are not modeled after real people or places.

Author's note: Welcome to the third chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism. Also, I wanted to say that even though the mice are now married, I will still write stories where they are still boyfriend and girlfriend. This is a fanfiction story, remember? I will still write stories where they are boyfriend and girlfriend and I'll still write stories where they are married.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

TWO HEARTS, ONE LOVE

After changing out of his tuxedo, Mickey walked back into the bedroom Minnie was in and found her adjusting the hair bow she now wore on her head. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at her. She wore a pink tank top, a pair of grey Soffe shorts and her hair bow. She was barefoot. As he walked in, her smile met his. He was wearing a red T-shirt and white shorts.

"Here's my tux," he mentioned, walking over to her. Her wedding dress lay on the bed.

"Now we'll put them in one of those bags so they'll always be safe and clean," she said. She picked up the space bag on the bed and he helped her place their wedding attire into the bags. Then he got the vacuum, and sucked the air out of the bag. "There. Now they're protected." She placed the bag in their closet then stepped over to him, taking his hands into hers. "I can hardly believe that we're going to honeymoon on a beautiful island resort." She giggled. He chuckled.

"Believe it. Day after tomorrow, we hop a plane to our own honeymoon paradise on the island, Tiaca," he said. "Just you, me, and some fun in the sun."

"Well then, we better start packing for our trip."

"Right." Before long, the mice each had a suitcase laying on the bed, and were packing what they needed for their honeymoon. Though they were now married, Mickey couldn't help but blush as Minnie packed her underwear, and Minnie couldn't help but blush as he packed his. As they packed, Mickey couldn't help but notice some of the outfits Minnie had. Several of her garments had him, his face, his name or at least his icon on them. He hadn't ever really paid much attention to it before but now, seeing her wardrobe, there were a good deal of clothing with him on them in some way. She had T-shirts, tank tops, sweaters, jackets, scarfs, mittens; she even had underwear. Even some jeans had the Mickey Icon in rhinestone embroidery on the legs or back pockets, and she had some belts too. Some people might would call her a fan girl. But she _was _his biggest fan. She always said she was. He was deeply flattered. But clothing was just one thing that had him, his face, his name or his icon on it. She had other items as well.

"So Oswald will be looking after the house while we're gone?" Minnie asked, folding a shirt before packing it.

"Yep," Mickey replied, getting a shirt from the closet. "He said he'd stay here while we're gone, and that he'd feed and play with Pluto and Figaro, too. I gave him the number to the hotel in case something came up." He walked over to the bed and placed the shirt in his suitcase.

"And the Professor is supposed to look after Toodles and the clubhouse, right?"

"Yup. I also gave him the number to the hotel. And don't worry, I told them to call only if necessary." She grinned, and nudged his hip with her own.

"Good. This is our honeymoon. I want it to be just us and no interruptions." He grinned back.

"That's why I told them to only call if necessary." She giggled, and placed her hand on his cheek as she kissed him.

Soon, the mice had finished packing and both sat on her suitcase, flattening it down while she zipped and locked it. They chuckled as they did this. Then they did the same to his. After they finished with their suitcases, they placed them over by the door.

"There. We're all set," Minnie said.

"And we didn't forget anything." Mickey said. Then he placed his finger to his chin. "At least, I don't think we forgot anything." His wife giggled and playfully nudged his hip.

"Nah. We didn't forget anything." With a mischievous grin, he wrapped his right arm around her waist and gently lifted her up on his right, making her squeak and giggle as she wrapped her left arm around his neck.

"And I'm definitely taking you," he chuckled. She giggled.

"You better take me," she grinned playfully. "I'm definitely taking you, too." They chuckled, then she kissed the top of his head. She loved when he held her. She loved feeling his strong, loving arms around her. It made her feel safe.

Mickey couldn't resist, and, using his left hand, began to tickle her right side. At his touch, she began squeaking and squealing with laughter. She squirmed in his arm, but he held her tight, and she had to endure his tickles until he finished, though she had no complaints. After a bit, he ceased and her laughter died down.

"Tee hee! I married a sneaky mouse," she chided with a playful smile. She kissed his right ear and nipped it playfully.

"So did I," he said, and both chuckled together.

Mickey and Minnie spent the rest of the day just hanging out and playing together. They played with Pluto and Figaro in their backyard, played a little badminton, went for a stroll in the park, and ate dinner together outside at the picnic table. When it got dark out, they relaxed in the hammock looking up at the stars for a while before they went in. The young mouse couple had a great day together. After both showered - separately - they changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. Minnie wore a white tank and a pair of pink lounge pants. The drawstrings had little red hearts on the ends of them. Mickey wore a white short-sleeved T-shirt and a pair of red lounge pants.

Walking into their bedroom, Minnie couldn't help it as her heart rate increased. She couldn't believe her and Mickey was going to be sleeping in the same bed. She paused for a moment as the realization hit her. Sleep. With. Mickey. Man, the amount of times she imagined that happening. She couldn't count the amount of times she imagined snuggling up to Mickey and going to sleep in his arms.

"You ready to hit the hay?" Mickey asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Mm-hm," she nodded, smiling. "I am a little tired."

"Me, too." Walking over to the bed, they pulled the covers back and she sat down on the edge of it. She bounced on it, giggling.

"You're bed is very bouncy and comfy."

"_Our _bed," he corrected. She smiled. Their bed. That thought went through her head. She loved the sound of that. She watched him sit on the bed and lay down on his back. She couldn't help it, but her heart was beating faster. With a wide smile, she laid down next to him, snuggling against him. She nuzzled her head against his chest as she wrapped one arm across his stomach and he wrapped one arm around her waist. Feeling the soothing warmth of his body, she could easily get used to sleeping next to him. No, scratch that. She was already used to it. He pulled the cover up over them as they lay snuggled together. They also intertwined their tails. Minnie couldn't help but giggle excitedly. "What is it?" he asked curiously. She looked up to him, a wide smile on her face.

"I'm sleeping with Mickey Mouse," she giggled. He rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Now you sound like a fan girl." She nudged him playfully.

"I am a fan girl. I'm your biggest fan."

"You're the only girl that will ever be able to say that," he said.

"I better be," she grinned. Then she kissed him. "I'm just happy that we're sleeping in the same bed."

"We've had to do it a few times before, remember?"

"I know. But this time is different. We're married now, and now we can do this every night." She nuzzled him.

"I'm happy we can do this, too," he said hugging her closer. "So many nights I've slept in this bed alone..." She looked up to him, listening intently. "Do you know how many nights I've laid here and wondered what it would be like to have you here next to me? I've thought so many times about those few times we had to share a bed, and you know what? I missed it. I missed feeling you next to me. I missed holding you as you slept. I missed hearing your soft breathing. And I missed waking up to you. When we did have to share a bed - with you next to me - I felt like I was protecting you; keeping you safe." He raised his hand to her cheek and cupped it. "Now you're here. And we can do this every night." He could see her dark brown eyes shimmering. His words had plucked her heartstrings.

"Oh, Mickey," she uttered, then hugged him closer to her. "That's so sweet." After a moment, she leaned her head up and kissed him. She smiled lovingly at him as she began to rub his chest with her hand. "Do you know how may nights I laid in my bed at home and wanted to feel you next to me? I've thought so many times about those times we had to share a bed, and I missed feeling you next to me. I missed feeling your warmth, hearing your breathing and holding you as you slept. I missed being able to go to sleep holding you and feeling you holding me, and I missed being able to wake up to you. I wanted all of that. When we did have to share a bed - with you next to me - I felt like I was protecting you, too. I felt like I was keeping you safe. So many nights I've laid down in an empty bed and wanted to feel you next to me. And now you are. Now we can do this every night." They smiled lovingly at one another, their eyes shimmering, reflecting the love they felt for one another. They hugged each other close and brushed their lips together. "I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled when they broke the kiss.

"I love you, Minnie," Mickey smiled.

"Goodnight, sweetie."

"Goodnight, doll." As the young mouse lovers cuddled close, they knew the lonely nights in empty beds were over. Now they would always sleep next to each other. After Mickey turned off the lamp on the nightstand, they settled in for a peaceful nights sleep. As the night wore on, Minnie soon fell asleep snuggled next to her husband. The soothing sound of his gentle heart beat and feeling his hand rubbing her back had lulled her to sleep. Mickey heard her breathing even out and glanced down to her. He smiled. She wore a smile as she slept, and her arm that was draped over his stomach held him in a light grip. He kissed her softly on the top of her head and closed his eyes as he started feeling drowsy himself. Soon, he, too, drifted off to sleep, and the mice dreamt of each other as they slept through the night.

As the dawn broke, the sun's rays seeped lightly through the closed blinds into the mice' bedroom. Minnie's eyelids fluttered open and her vision began to focus as the adjusted to the rays of sunlight seeping through the blinds. As she shifted a little, yawing, Mickey followed, waking up as well. Just before she finished her yawn, he started to yawn as well, and as she looked up to him, she couldn't help but smile. As he finished, their eyes met.

"G'morning, Mickey," Minnie greeted with a warm and drowsy smile.

"G'morning, Minnie," Mickey greeted back with an equally warm and drowsy smile. They leaned close and shared a good morning kiss, and as they happily indulged in it, Minnie couldn't help but notice how energizing his kiss was. It instantly began to wake up her senses and she felt her body tingle; from the tops of her ears, to the tip of her tail, down to her toes. Wow... What a way to start the day. After a about four seconds, they broke the kiss and pulled away as their smiles and eyes met. Minnie gently placed her left hand over his left and their rings touched.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah, I did. I slept like a log," he answered. "How 'bout you?"

"Uh-huh. I slept like a log, too," she replied, giggling. She snuggled against him again, loving feeling him next to her. "I always sleep well when I sleep next to you." She didn't dare move from the comfiest place she had ever known. In truth, Minnie did sleep best when she slept next to Mickey. Thinking back to all those times she slept alone in her bed, they weren't even half as good as the times she slept next to him. One reason she knew she slept better was because she felt safer with him there, and she felt that she was keeping him safe as well. And his soft breathing and light snoring helped to lull her to sleep.

She remembered the nights she'd wake up and see her empty bed. She remembered the nights she'd have a nightmare and wake up alone, wishing he were there to comfort her, hold her, and tell her everything would be okay. She remembered the cold fall and winter nights she'd be curled under the covers of her bed, wishing she could feel his warmth. And she recalled all the times she'd hear sirens go by her house at night in the direction of Mickey's home and she'd be scared to death that something had happened to him. She'd grab the cordless phone on her nightstand and call him just to make sure he was all right. Now she knew those lonely nights were over for good. He was there. With her. Beside her. And he always would be.

For Mickey, the feeling was mutual. He remembered the lonely nights he'd lay in his bed. The nights he'd have a nightmare and wake up wishing she were there. He remembered the fall and winter nights he'd be laying in bed wishing she were there. He remembered hearing sirens going past his house sometimes in the direction of her house and grabbing his phone, calling to make sure she was okay. Now he had her there with him. Beside him. And those lonely nights were gone for good.

As the mice lay there snuggled up together, their stomachs began to rumble. At first it was barely noticeable, but the longer they lay there, the louder it got. Finally, their stomachs growled together at the same time, and both mice began to laugh.

"I guess we better get up and eat," Mickey said.

"I guess so. If we don't, our tummy's won't let us see any peace," Minnie agreed. Then she snuggled against him. "But we could always come back to bed after breakfast." He chuckled.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Both chuckled, then kissed each other. Minnie sat up and Mickey sat up next to her. "Why don't you stay here and I'll make you breakfast?" he offered.

"Oh, Mickey," she smiled, her heart fluttering at his offer. It touched her deeply. "Thank you. I really appreciate that. But why don't you stay here and I'll make you breakfast?"

"No, I'll make you breakfast."

"No, I'll make you breakfast." Both began to laugh, knowing they wouldn't win this unless they compromised.

"Okay - I'll make yours and you can make mine," he offered.

"Deal," she agreed, shaking his hand. "Then we can bring our breakfast back in here and have breakfast in bed together." Sharing a smile, they pulled off the covers and got out of bed. Walking around to the bottom of the bed, they began to do their morning mousercise together. It was their form of exercise - a little name they came up with together and started calling it that. After they finished their mousercise, Minnie walked over to the window and opened the blinds, allowing the sunlight to pour through. "Gosh, it's going to be a beautiful day," she said.

"It sure is," he said, admiring the beautiful rays of golden sun flowing through the window. But as Minnie turned around to him, he couldn't deny that she was much more beautiful. She looked heavenly as she sauntered daintily and delicately over to him. She seemed to glide rather than walk. The way the sun shone around her made her look like an angel descending from Heaven. The warm and loving smile she wore was contagious and he couldn't help but smile back. He noticed how her slender hips swayed ever so slightly. It wouldn't surprise him if he saw a pair of beautiful wings behind her. She stepped up to him, taking his hands into hers.

"So what wouldja like for breakfast?" she asked cutely. Mickey lifted his head, thinking.

"Mmm... I'm kinda in the mood for some strawberry pancakes." She giggled.

"You got it."

"What about you?" he questioned. "What would you like?" She giggled again.

"Same thing you're having. I'm in the mood for some strawberry pancakes, too."

"You got it." Just then, Pluto and Figaro came sprinting into the mice' bedroom, Pluto barking and Figaro meowing.

"Morning, fellas!" the mice greeted as they pet the dog and cat.

"I guess you guys want some breakfast, too, eh?" Mickey surmised. Pluto and Figaro nodded. Minnie giggled.

"Mickey and I were just getting ready to head downstairs."

"Why don't you two go on and wait on us?"

"We'll be down in a jiffy." Pluto and Figaro nodded, then sprinted out the door. The young mice made their bed, then walked downstairs hand-in-hand.

Mickey and Minnie fed Pluto and Figaro, then began to make breakfast for each other. They had a fun time making breakfast together and couldn't help but laugh as the both of them got a little flower on them. Once they finished making their breakfast, they carried it it upstairs - he carried hers and she carried his. Once in their bedroom, they crawled onto their bed, then they exchanged breakfast's, held hands as they said their prayer, then began to eat.

"It's fun having breakfast in bed together," Minnie said with a smile.

"I'll say," Mickey agreed. "Here's to our happy honeymoon." He held up his glass of orange juice. She smiled and lifted her own glass.

"To our happy honeymoon. And to a wonderful life together."

"Cheers," both said, clinking their glasses together, then taking a sip. Then they shared a gentle kiss.

After breakfast, the mice carried their trays back downstairs into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes together. Afterward, the young mouse couple decided to go to the park. It was a beautiful day, and they decided to fly a kite and go skateboarding together. After changing - in separate rooms - out of their pj's and into something more outdoor worthy, they grabbed their skateboards, knee pads, elbow pads, helmets and their kite and headed for the park. The mice had a great time playing in the park together. They flew their kite, rode their skateboards, and when it was lunchtime, they each got a hot dog from the vendor in the park and sat together on a bench as they ate.

Later that evening, the mice headed back home. Tomorrow was when they would leave for their honeymoon, and both were very ecstatic about it. After returning home, they ate dinner, then took a shower - separately. After that, they brushed their teeth. It wasn't that late, but the mice decided to go to bed early; but not for the purpose of sleeping... The previous night was their first time sleeping together as a married couple, now this night would be their first time doing something else... Both were excited and were smiling ear to ear as they headed into their bedroom where their next new experience was about to begin...

The next morning, Mickey and Minnie got up, ate breakfast and changed. Mickey phoned Oswald to let him know they were leaving, then the mice told Pluto and Figaro that they'd be back in two weeks. They locked up their house then got in their car and headed for the airport. They had the option to fly or sail to the island, and both decided to fly there and sail back. Arriving at the airport, they checked out their baggage and before long were on a plane to Tiaca. They sat together and buckled in as the plane began speeding down the runway and took off.

Their honeymoon had officially begun.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with Disney whatsoever.

Author's note: Welcome to the fourth and final chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. No flames or criticism.

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

TWO HEARTS, ONE LOVE

Mickey and Minnie sat comfortably in their seats listening to the humming of the plane's engines. They had already got a little something to eat from the stewardess and couldn't help but feel excited about their honeymoon. Minnie looked at her husband and giggled, noticing a little of his pineapple cheesecake dessert around his mouth. Upon realizing what she found amusing, he chuckled shyly and started to wipe it off, but she beat him to it. She leaned close and licked it off of him. Both blushed when she pulled away, but they also smiled. Soon, they had finished their in-flight meal and just settled into their seats.

Minnie sighed happily and softly. Their honeymoon. Those words kept going through her mind. When she and Mickey were dating, she'd sometimes wonder if it was real - if she really had such a wonderful guy - such a wonderful boyfriend - like Mickey in her life. It felt too good to be true; to have such a handsome, cute, sweet and kindhearted guy as her boyfriend. And him being the same kind of mouse as her was also a plus. She always felt that if it were a dream, she never wanted to wake up. Now she could hardly believe that she and Mickey were married, that he was her husband and she was his wife, and now they were on their way to their honeymoon. If all this were a dream, she never wanted to wake up from it. She looked down at the necklace he had given her as a wedding present and raised her free hand to touch it. She smiled. She turned her head and looked at her husband, who sat with his eyes closed. They were holding hands. She leaned close and nuzzled him affectionately, resting her head against his shoulder. He nuzzled her back, resting his cheek against the top of her head. They squeezed each other's hand.

As the young mice neared their destination, they looked out the window of the plane, admiring the clear blue ocean. In the distance, they could see Tiaca coming into view. And the closer they got, the more excited they got. As the stuwerdress made the announcement that they were about to land, the mice gripped each other's hand as the plane landed and skidded to a stop on the runway. Unbuckling themselves, the mice got up from their seats and made their way through the crowd into the airport to the baggage claim. After getting their bags, they headed outside and hailed a cab to take them to their hotel. The mice looked at the sights out the cab's windows and Minnie took pictures as they traveled down the street.

Soon, they pulled up to the front of the hotel and the mice got out the moment the cab stopped. They paid the fair, then got their bags out of the trunk and started through the front doors into the hotel's lobby. It was a beautiful hotel. Nothing too fancy. It was just right to the newlyweds. They had picked out this hotel before they got married and had only seen it in pictures. It looked more stunning in person.

"Wow. This is a beautiful hotel," Minnie said, setting her bags down to snap a picture.

"I'll say. It looks even better in person," Mickey agreed. Minnie let her camera rest back around her neck.

"I can't wait to see our room," she said with an excited smile.

"Then let's get our keys and go check it out," he said. Both smiled excitedly as they headed for the front desk. They got the keys to their room and made their way up the stairs to find it. Finding it, they set their bags down at the door as Mickey placed the key in the lock. "Madam," he said with a coy smile.

"Why, thank you, sir," Minnie smiled and waited as he unlocked the door. As the door swung open, both stood with wide eyes.

"Wow..." both said together. It was a beautiful room. It had a big bed with white sheets, a TV, an air conditioner, bathroom, a little kitchen, dresser and wardrobe, beige carpeting with white walls, and it had a balcony with a beautiful view of the beach and ocean. They picked up their bags and walked into the room. Walking over to the bed, Minnie dropped her bags and hopped up on the bed, bouncing on it.

"Oh, Mickey, this room is perfect!" she said with a bright smile. "I love it!" Mickey set his bags down and stepped closer to the bed.

"I'm glad you like it. It is a nice room. Looks even better than in the photos."

"It certainly does." Mickey sat down next to her on the bed.

"I just hope you won't start loving this place so much that you won't want to go home," he teased. She nudged him playfully.

"I really like this place but I _love _our home, our own bedroom and our own bed. Nothing can beat that," she said. They shared a smile. She then bounced on the bed and giggled. "The bed is very bouncy." Mickey laid back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head, and she smiled as she watched him.

"Not too shabby." She laid down next to him and nuzzled him.

"Nope. Perfect for cuddling." After a moment, she eased up and pecked his cheek and patted his stomach. "Come on. Let's unpack." She hopped off the bed and picked up her bags, placing them on the bed. Mickey got off the bed and got his own bags.

"So once we unpack, where would ya like to go first?"

"Mm... Well, we have two weeks, so we have time to do pretty much whatever we want."

"True. But what would you like to do first?" Minnie thought for a moment.

"Um... Well, I'd love to go sight-seeing, swimming, and just hang out on the beach. And I'd love to go exploring around the island. But how about we get something to eat first? We haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Sounds good to me. I'd like to try some of the delicacies here."

"Me, too."

Mickey and Minnie finished unpacking, then strolled down to the hotel's café for some lunch. Sitting at the table, they picked up the menus and looked at the food. Both thought all of the food looked good.

"Wow. All of it looks good," Mickey said.

"I know. I can't decide what to eat," Minnie agreed, then giggled.

"Well, we have two weeks. So that should give us some time to try just about everything," he chuckled.

"I like the way you think," she giggled. "Now... What to try first..." He chuckled.

"I hope we don't starve before we make up our minds." She giggled.

"Yeah, me, too."

"How about number six? It sure looks good," he suggested.

"Ooh, you're right. It does look scrumptious. Okay, we'll try that first," she said.

"And what about dessert?"

"How about number three? It looks tasty."

"I'll say. Okay, we'll try that one."

Just then, the waiter came over and took the young mouse couple's order and went to get the food. In the meantime, the mice took the opportunity to admire the café. It was a little fancy, but not one of those expensive café's. The food was priced reasonably. And the setting was calming and soothing. The café had a beautiful bay window that overlooked the beach and ocean. Outside, they could see the palm trees swaying in the breeze. The smell of fresh sea air, mixed with the delightful aroma of the food could be smelled all over the café. The café wasn't really busy, so the mice didn't have too much commotion going on around them. They picked a table off to themselves so they could be alone.

"I just hope we don't run into any bad guys while we're here," Minnie mentioned, grinning at Mickey across the table.

"Don't worry, toots," Mickey said with a wave of his hand. "If anything comes up, I'm not getting involved. We'll let the local authorities handle it."

"Really? You mean it?" she asked him, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Cross my heart," he replied, crossing his fingers over his heart.

"So you won't go gallabanting off on some adventure while we're here?" she teased. Mickey felt a pang of guilt but tried not to show it.

"Not this time. This is just about you and me. I want us both to enjoy this." She smiled at him, and reached her hand across the table to take his.

"I'm already enjoying it. And now I know I'll have you all to myself."

"And I'll have you all to myself?" he asked with a grin.

"You know it," she replied with a grin. As they sat waiting, Mickey and Minnie just sat gazing into each other's eyes. Mickey loved how warm and loving Minnie's beautiful deep brown eyes were. He loved how they sparkled when she was happy, how they glistened in the moonlight, and how they twinkled when she was being playful or sly or mischievous. He could usually tell what she was feeling just by looking into her eyes. It was like her eyes were a window to her soul. Minnie blushed and adverted her gaze for only a moment, seeing how warmly Mickey was staring at her. It made her heart flutter and her cheeks flush.

Minnie loved how warm and gentle Mickey's gorgeous brown eyes were. She loved how they sparkled when he was happy and how they twinkled when he was being mischievous. And she loved how they shimmered in the moonlight. She could usually tell what he was feeling by looking into his eyes. If her eyes were a window to her soul, then his was a window to his.

Before long, the waiter had brought the mice their lunch and the mice started to eat after saying a silent prayer together. The food was really good; better than they thought it would be. They talked in between bites and soon finished their meal and started on their dessert. It, too, was better than they thought it would be. After they finished their meal, Mickey and Minnie left the café and decided to go sight-seeing. They walked down the street hand-in-hand taking in the sights, and stopping to take pictures of different places and things along the way. They also picked up some souvenirs as they walked.

Walking along, they stopped at a palm tree to take some pictures. They set the camera up and stood with one arm around one another at the base of the tree while the camera took their photo. Then Mickey took the camera and took his wife's picture. Next, Minnie took her husband's picture. Just as the camera finished taking his photo, the wind blew. It blew just enough to blow a coconut loose from the palm tree and the coconut fell and bonked Mickey on his head.

"Oww!"

Minnie gasped and instantly dashed over to him and began to rub his head where the coconut hit.

"That smarts," he groaned.

"Aww, you poor thing," she cooed. "Here. Maybe this will help." She kissed him softly on the place where the coconut hit. "There. Feel better?"

"That really helped. Thanks," he said with a big grin. She giggled.

"You're welcome," she smiled. Then she grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's finish our sight-seeing." He chuckled as they started walking again.

"I saw stars after that coconut hit me. Does that count?" She laughed with him as they continued onward.

After a while, the young mice decided to take a little break. They stopped at this spot that was situated on this little hill that overlooked the beach and ocean. It had a little stone wall built around the edge and a few palm trees stood near it providing some shade. It was a beautiful, serene spot. After taking a few pictures, Mickey and Minnie began to rest and admire the view.

"Wow. Just look at the view," Minnie said in amazement.

"Gosh. It sure is something," Mickey said, leaning with his forearms on the top of the stone wall. Minnie joined him, and together they just watched the waves coming up onto the beach and listened to the alluring sounds of them. Luckily, this spot was remote, and only the sounds of the waves and the breeze could be heard. Mickey suddenly felt something and looked to his side to see Minnie nuzzling her head against his shoulder. He smiled and wrapped one arm around her. She nuzzled him, sighing contently. Both were thankful they were sharing this moment with one another. Minnie lifted her head and looked up into her companion's eyes. Leaning close, she grazed her lips softly over his and he returned her action. Pulling away, they shared a smile. They nuzzled each other as they looked back out at the ocean, both glad they were together. "Say, Minnie?" She looked up at him, interested. "I saw an ad in the café saying there's gonna be a luau tonight. Wanna go?" he asked shyly and hopefully. Her eyes lit up.

"Yeah! Oh, I'd love to!" Minnie smiled brightly and excitedly. "I love a good luau."

"Me, too," he said. "This is gonna be great."

"Totally," she smiled. They shared a smile, then she nuzzled him. As they turned back toward the beach, Minnie spotted a banner a little further up the beach.

_Sand Castle Building Contest: Tomorrow at 2:00 pm. _was what it read.

"Mickey, look!" she pointed to it excitedly. "A sand castle building contest! Why don't we enter?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure! we'll enter it!" Mickey replied.

"Yippee!" she smiled excitedly, squeezing his arm. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"You said it." Both shared a smile. Then Minnie grabbed her husband's hand.

"Come on! Let's go swimming!" she said excitedly. Mickey happily obliged and followed her out onto the beach where they spent most of the evening playing, swimming and just hanging out on the beach. Later that evening, the young mouse couple attended the luau and had a great time together. The next day, they entered the sand castle building competition. Both had a grand time building a sand castle together. They didn't care if they won; it was just fun to build the castle together. They actually won the contest, and they got their picture taken with their castle and their trophy.

There were so many things the young mouse lover's wanted to do on Tiaca that they couldn't possibly do it all in one day. They were glad they were going to be there for two weeks; they wanted to do so many things together and experience all they could of what the island had to offer. They didn't make a list; they agreed to just have fun and do everything they could together. In between venturing out to see what other fun activities they could do, they were content to just stay in their hotel room and be alone together.

Sometimes they'd lie on their bed either both on their stomachs, both on their backs or one would be on their back and the other on their stomach and they'd talk. Sometimes they'd read a book together. And sometimes they'd sit out on the balcony together and cuddle as they watched the waves roll in along the beach. During the evenings they were at the hotel, they'd sit out on the balcony and watch the sunset together. At night they'd look up at the stars and watch how the moonlight reflected in the ocean.

During one of their days exploring the island, Mickey and Minnie had taken a break on a little hill underneath a palm tree. They kicked back in the cool shade, just admiring the view and enjoying being together. Minnie was wearing a spaghetti-strap dress that came down to a little above her knees that had a beautiful hibiscus-print on it. She wore a hair bow and a hibiscus flower in front of her left ear. She also wore a pair of white sandals. Mickey wore a surfboard-print button-front shirt, blue shorts and red sandals. They sat together under the tree eating some slices of pineapple they got from a vendor just before they found that spot.

After they finished with their snack, they cuddled up underneath the tree together - Minnie lying with her head on her husband's chest and Mickey lying with one arm around his wife's waist - and just laid there enjoying the peace and quiet and the sounds of the waves rolling in. They ended up taking a nap for about an hour. Minnie was the first one awake and Mickey soon followed. After both yawned and stretched, their eyes met and they just lay admiring each other's eyes for a moment before both blushed and looked away. Turning back to one another, they smiled at one another before each leaned in for a gentle kiss.

Mickey and Minnie were walking back to their room, talking about the day's events. They spent the day sight-seeing, snorkeling and going to the island's aquarium, and finished with a romantic stroll underneath the stars back to the hotel. After eating dinner, they headed back up to their room.

"I still can't get over the size of that shark," Mickey said as they walked back into their room.

"Me, neither," Minnie said. "I'm sure glad that there aren't any sharks like that around the island. And those little seals were so cute!"

"Reminds me of a seal problem I had once," he chuckled. She giggled.

"I remember that."

"At least I finally got him and all his friends to go back to the zoo."

"Well, you can't really blame him for sneaking into your house." He quirked a brow.

"How not?" She smiled as she draped her arms around his shoulders.

"Because you're so lovable. You're just such a wonderful person, Mickey. It's no wonder why people and animals like you. Why do you think I'm so attracted to you and love you so much." He blushed, placing his hands on her hips.

"Aw, gee..."

"And you know... That little seal was cute... But you're a lot cuter." She leaned up and brushed her lips against his, moaning as she did. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and pulled away. They took each other's hand and stepped over to the balcony doors where they opened them and looked out over the ocean view. He heard her giggle and looked down at her.

"What is it?"

"I'm just so happy that we're finally married," she said with a big smile, leaning against him as she wrapped her arm around his.

"I'm happy, too," he said. "I guess you were beginning to wonder if it would ever happen."

"I did wonder once in a while." She nuzzled him as she looked fondly up at him. "But I was willing to wait forever if I had to." Mickey smiled. Sometimes Minnie could still surprise him. It surprised him sometimes how much she did love him. What a strong girl. What a strong wife.

"Now you don't have to." He leaned close and, sensing his intentions, she leaned up and captured his lips just as he captured hers. Pulling away, they smiled, then she rested her had against his arm as she sighed softly. After a moment, she giggled and lifted her head.

"See? Being married isn't as bad as you thought it would be," she teased, nudging his hip playfully. He looked at her sincerely.

"No. It's better than I thought it would be." Feeling her heart flutter, she smiled, and leaned up to kiss him.

"It's better than I thought it would be, too," she whispered when they pulled apart. After sharing a smile, they looked out over the ocean as Minnie nuzzled her husband affectionately. A moment of silence passed. "It wasn't that I didn't want to get married," he said, turning to her.

"No. You just let Donald scare you with his crazy ideas about marriage and you liked being a bachelor," she teased playfully, nudging him. He shook his head. There was something that Minnie didn't know. A fear that he had harbored within him. A fear that he had never told he about. A fear he had hidden for so long. He reasoned it was time she knew.

"It had nothing to do with that. I wanted to marry you. But... I was just kinda scared..." She looked at him puzzled and interested. "I've heard stories about women who got depressed after getting married. I didn't want that to be you. I didn't want what he had between us to change. I wanted you to be happy. That's part of why I was afraid to get married. I didn't want you to be unhappy or what we had to change."

"Mickey..." Minnie uttered softly, facing him fully as he did the same. "I don't care about some stupid stories. I'm not like that. I would never have gotten depressed. I'm definitely not depressed, and I have no reason to be. And nothing between us has changed or ever will change." She took his face into her hands. "I love you so much, Mickey. And what I feel for you will never, ever change. And I am happy. I'm happy because I'm with you. You make me happy. You don't ever have to worry about anything changing between us, or about me being unhappy. I promise you that." The reassuring smile she gave him made him feel better.

They shared a smile, then she leaned close and hugged him.

"Thanks, Mickey," she smiled.

"For what?" he asked curiously. She pulled away.

"For not going off on some dangerous adventure or trying to thwart a villain while we're here. I'm so proud of you. Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome, Min," he replied.

"I know you'd love to be doing something adventurous, but I want you to know that the time we've been spending together - it really means a lot to me. It means so much to me that we've been spending our honeymoon here just having fun and just being together. It means so much to me. Thank you so much," she said, smiling warmly. Part of what Minnie said was the truth; Mickey did love going on adventures. But there was more to the story...

"You're welcome," he replied. He felt his guilt beginning to rise within his heart.

"I'm glad I have you all to myself for a change," she said with a sly smile. He wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"You've always had me," he whispered. She smiled and happily returned it. He felt his guilt eating away at his insides. He recalled all those adventures he went on that she didn't go. He'd go by himself, with Goofy, Donald or with some other friend of his. Sure she had went with him on some adventures before, and he loved the time they spent together. And he also loved when they could work together. But there was a truth that he had kept inside him for so long... He figured it was time for her to know. "I'm sorry..." he said.

"Hm?" she hummed curiously. He pulled away and she instantly saw the sad and guilt-ridden expression pained on his face.

"There's another reason that I was afraid for us to get married... I was worried... about your safety." She tilted her head, curious and interested in what he was saying. He sighed. "I've thought before about us getting married. But I have so many enemies... I just thought that if we waited that maybe there wouldn't be so many villains out there. I'm sorry about all those times I went on some adventure without you. I just wanted to keep you safe." He let go of her and stepped over to the banister. "You don't know how many times when I was somewhere else that I thought about you. So many times I'd see beautiful sights and I'd wish you could be there with me to see it. I was just worried. I wanted you to stay because I wanted you to be safe."

"That's why when I asked you about me going, you'd always insist I stay home?" she asked him. Mickey nodded.

"How may times have we went somewhere that someone kidnapped you?" Minnie crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one foot.

"I'm not helpless, Mickey. I can take care of myself. I can handle a bad guy just as well as you can," she pointed out, feeling a little irritated. He stepped close to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I know you can. But you shouldn't have to. You shouldn't have to defend yourself, especially on my account. You shouldn't have to be put in that place. I know you're not helpless. I never thought you were. I know you can take care of yourself, Min. I've seen how you handle a thug, and you've save my life before, too. I've never once thought of you as helpless. But sometimes when we go on an adventure together, we run into trouble." He paused, then raised his right hand to her cheek. "And I would never survive if something happen to you." Minnie softened, his words strumming her heartstrings. "You're my weakness, Minnie. And some of my arch enemies know that. They can use you to get to me. I don't want you to be in danger. I don't care what they do to me, but if something ever happen to you... What you see now... I'd be nothing but an empty shell. I love you so much, more than I thought it was possible to love someone. I need you. We've done so much together, and there are so many more things I want us to experience together. I just wanted to protect you. And I always counted the days till I could get home to you. I wanted to be with you. I wanted you to be with me. But I wanted us to go places together when we could enjoy them and you not be in danger."

It hit Minnie then. She now understood completely. During some of the times Mickey went on some adventure, she didn't go because of a few different factors. sometimes his idea of an adventure seemed too crazy to be real and she didn't believe him until later when she found him gone. Sometimes he'd just leave her a note saying he had to rush off and he apologized for having to do so. And other times she'd ask him to go and he would insist she stay home. At the time, she believed his excursions to be an excuse to get away. She was jealous. Jealous that he was spending so much time adventuring and not with her. And jealous that he would ask Goofy or someone else over her. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to be the one adventuring with him. She wanted to be the one he was having fun with. That's the reason she got so frustrated at him at times over him loving adventure.

She even once pretended to have another boyfriend just to make Mickey jealous, hoping he'd pay more attention to her. She didn't care about the guy she pretended was her boyfriend, and she felt so bad and guilty for even doing that to Mickey. She still didn't understand how Mickey forgave her for that. Though she never did it again, she still has moments when she feels guilty over it. She tried to see if Mickey would get jealous before by flirting with some guy. She didn't care about the guy whatsoever, and she felt so guilty and bad over it. She didn't like doing that to Mickey. She didn't mean to hurt Mickey. She just wanted to see if he would get jealous. She wasn't some floosey. She only wanted Mickey. She just wanted him to notice her. She tried more than once to try to get him to settle down, hoping he'd go off adventuring less and spend more time with her. She knew it was selfish of her, but she just wanted to be with him. She wanted it to be her he was having fun with, her he was thinking about, her he spent time with. She wanted to be the apple of his eye just like he is the apple of hers.

She remembered laying in bed at night worrying about him, hoping and praying he'd come home safely. She remembered worrying that there was some girl trying to flirt with him while he was away. Her feelings for him hadn't changed since then. If anything, they've only grown, if that were anymore possible. Minnie never once thought about getting another boyfriend. She never wanted another boyfriend. She wanted Mickey. Forever. She loved him so much. She just wanted him to be safe. That's why she asked him about settling down so many times. She didn't want him taken away from her. She couldn't deny that the adventures they went on where really fun. Battling a bad guy with him was much more fun than staying home cooking. And she had to admit that she had grown to love adventure over the years. His adventures were exciting and she did have a lot of fun. She now understood.

"That's why you always insisted I stay home, isn't it?" she asked softly. "That's why you went alone or asked Goofy or somebody else go with you. That's why you didn't like for me to go sometimes. It wasn't because you didn't want me to go or because you didn't want me with you. It was because you were... trying to protect me..." Mickey nodded.

"Goofy can handle himself pretty good when things get dangerous. You're just as capable of fighting off a bad guy as he is, if not more. But he usually does it... Well... In a goofy way that's his style. I worry about all my friends and I don't want anything to happen to any of them. But you know me better than anyone. And you've been there by me since the beginning. You're my equal. Without you, I'm nothing. You don't know how much I always missed you when I was away." Minnie began to feel guilty. She used to think his adventures were a reason to get away. Now she felt her guilt eating away at her. All those times he asked her to stay behind, all those times he left her behind, he was trying to keep her safe. He was doing it out of love. She began to feel like a heel.

"I... I thought sometimes that you just wanted to get away... I... I thought that... that sometimes you didn't want me to go because you thought I'd be in the way or that I'd make your adventure dull or... or that you thought I wouldn't be any fun..." Her words were like dragging a dagger over his heart. He never meant to make her feel that way. His heart hurt. How much did he make this poor girl suffer? He placed his hands on her shoulders and as he looked into her eyes, she saw tears in his eyes.

"I never, ever thought that. You were never in the way, Minnie. I never thought any of that. I'm so, so sorry I made you feel that way. I never meant to hurt you." She could tell he was hurt. She could feel the pain he was feeling in his heart and it made her hurt to see him this way. "I love adventure; you know that. But I love you so much more than that. Going on adventures... they're fun and it makes me feel excited; free. But that's only during them. You make me feel like that and more every day. Adventures... They're fun while they last but they can never compare to the way you make me feel every day. I don't blame you if you never forgive me, but I'm not sorry for trying to protect you. And I'll do anything to make it up to you." He wrapped her in his arms, sniffing. "I'm so sorry..."

"Oh, Mickey..." Minnie uttered, and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace. She didn't even try to stop the tears that began to run down her cheeks. Tears of pain for seeing and feeling his guilt, for seeing him this hurt and for believing what she had before, and tears of joy for now understanding the truth. All she ever wanted was for him to love her and be with her. Lord knows she always loved him to death and would die without him. Now she knew. She never should have doubted him. He loved her. He wanted to protect her. She felt like a heel. She had tried to change him. She had tried to make him jealous, hoping it would make him stay home more. She had gotten angry with him because he loved daring adventures and when he'd go off on them and she'd stay behind. She felt so much regret for all of that. She loved him. She loved him the way he was. She never wanted him to change. All she wanted was to be his girl. She hugged him tight, hoping to heal any wounds in his heart.

She pulled away a little and wiped her eyes, smiling as she touched his cheek with her hand and wiped away his tears.

"It's okay, Mickey. Please don't be sad. I forgive you."

"How can you? How can you possibly forgive me?"

"Because I love you and I want to forgive you. I have no reason not to forgive you." She stroked his cheek. "I understand now. Please don't be sad. I forgive you. That's in the past. This is the present." He smiled, feeling like a boulder had been lifted off his chest.

"You're really something, you know that?" She smiled, her heart twirling at his statement. But then her smile fell. Her guilt rose. She lowered her gaze.

"I'm the one who should apologize..." He looked at her curiously. She lifted her gaze up to him and he saw her saddened eyes. "Oh, Mickey, I'm so sorry!" She buried her face in his chest and hugged him tight. She started to cry. She didn't bother to try to stop the tears. "I'm so sorry..." she whimpered. Mickey, confused, hugged her tight, hoping to heal any wounds in her heart.

"What are you sorry for?" he asked softly. She lifted her gaze to meet his and as she spoke, her voice cracked.

"For everything. For getting upset with you for loving adventure, for trying to make you settle down so much, for trying to make you stay and not go off on so many adventures, for trying to make you jealous, for me getting jealous, for thinking what I thought... Oh, Mickey, I'm so sorry..." She buried her face in his chest as she sobbed. He began to comfort her.

"Shhh... It's okay, Minnie. Please don't cry." She looked up at him.

"You're the only guy I love, Mickey. I don't care about other men - I never did. I love you and no one else. I only want you, Mickey. I don't want you to change. I'm so sorry." She buried her face in his chest again, crying out her guilt. He consoled her for a couple minutes before she was able to compose herself enough to lift her eyes to face him. "I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have gotten upset with you or tried to hold you back or try to change you. And I shouldn't have tried to make you jealous. I don't blame you if you don't forgive me. I just wanted to be with you and I wanted you to be with me. I'll do anything to make it up to you." Mickey smiled, and wiped away her tears with his hand.

"It's okay, Min. Please don't be sad. I forgive you." She sniffed.

"How can you forgive me?"

"Because I love you and I want to forgive you. Besides, you forgave me. If you can forgive me, then I can certainly forgive you. But that's in the past. This is now." Minnie smiled. She felt her guilt going away. It felt like a major relief for her. It felt like a boulder had been removed from her chest.

"Oh, Mickey," she smiled, then hugged him.

"Can you forgive me for everything?" She pulled back and smiled.

"I already have. If you can forgive me then I can certainly forgive you." There was a pause as they stared into each other's eyes. "You really are amazing, you know that?"

"Not as amazing as you are."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh." Both chuckled. "I really appreciate you wanting to protect me. Thank you. But I want to protect you, too, Mickey. That's why I always asked you about settling down or got upset at you for going off on daring adventures or wanted to go with you when you went somewhere. It's also why I tried to make you jealous. I couldn't survive without you." She raised her hand to his cheek as she gazed into his eyes. "You're my weakness, too, Mickey. I love you so, so much. I love you like crazy. I love you more than I thought it was possible to love someone. If I lost you... I'd be nothing. If something happened to you they may as well put me in the casket with you because I couldn't go on. I wouldn't want to go. I need you. I would never survive if something happened to you. You're my hero. You've saved my life; in more ways than one. You save my life everyday just because you're here with me. I'm nothing without you. I always worried that you'd get hurt and I wouldn't be there to help you. That you'd need me and I wouldn't be there. Or that some girl would flirt with you and steal you away from me. I love you more than life itself, Mickey. You know me better than anyone. And you've been by me since the beginning. You're my equal, too. By your side is where I want to be. It's where I belong. I never should have gotten upset or tried to hold you back. And I should never have tried to make you jealous. I just wanted to be with you and keep you safe. We've done so much together, and there are so many more things I want us to do together. I'm sorry for getting upset, trying to make you jealous and for trying to hold you back from adventuring, but I'm not sorry for wanting to keep you safe."

"Aw, Minnie..." Mickey murmured as he pulled her into a tight hug. She smiled as she happily returned his action. Both understood now. Mickey wanted to protect her and Minnie wanted to protect him. They now knew the truth. Though it was different circumstances, in there own way, they just wanted to keep each other safe. They knew it was selfish of them, but they just wanted to protect one another because they loved each other. Now they each knew the truth. As the young mice slowly pulled apart, they took each other's hands.

"I wanna start going with you on more of your adventures," she said, smiling. Mickey looked a little uneasy. He didn't like the idea of leaving her home, but he didn't want her to be in danger either. She seemed to read his mind. "I may not be as strong as you, but I'm not weak either. I can run just as fast as you and I can handle a bad guy just as well as you can. And I have helped you out before." He had to admit that she was right. He remembered her helping him out on a few occasions and he knew that her woman's inntuition had came in handy more than once. And he did have fun when they worked together. "I want to help you and be there if you need me. Please, Mickey?"

"Alright," he agreed. "You can." He saw Minnie's eyes light up and a big smile cross her lips just before she squealed happily and captured him in a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you, Mickey! I promise I won't be in the way. And I know I can help you. I promise." He smiled and hugged her back.

"I can stop going on so many adventures," he told her. She pulled back to look at him.

"No. Don't do that," she shook her head. "I don't want you to stop doing what you love just because of me. I don't want to hold you back. I want you to keep going on adventures and I want you to have fun. I just want you to be careful. And I just want to able to spend time with you sometimes, just us. And I also want to start going with you more. Now we can be together and work together." He smiled.

"Okay. Just please be careful." She smiled.

"I will. I promise. Promise me you'll be careful too."

"I promise." They shared a warm smile, then leaned close and touched noses.

"I'm still sorry," they said together. Pulling away, they smiled.

"All's forgiven," they said in unison. Minnie circled her arms around her husband's neck.

"All that's in the past. This is the present. I'm willing to put the past behind me and forget it if you are. This is our honeymoon. I want us to be happy and enjoy it."

"Me, too. And I'm willing." He placed his hands on her hips.

"Then let's focus on the present and our future." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his, her leg rising behind her as she moaned. After several seconds, they broke the kiss and smiled at one another. "I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled a little breathlessly.

"I love you, too, Minnie," Mickey smiled back. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, then Minnie got an idea. She giggled as she grabbed Mickey's hand and tugged at, smiling.

"Come on."

"W-where are we goin'? Mickey asked, confused as she led him out the door and down the hallway. She looked at him over her shoulder, a big smile on her face.

"You'll see. Now come on; follow me." They ran - her leading him - out the of the hotel and down the street toward the beach. Mickey was curious, but he knew his wife knew where she was going and what she was doing. But he sure was curious as to what her intentions were. It wasn't long before they set foot on the beach. Being late, there wasn't another soul there save for the two young mice. Stopping for a moment, Minnie let go of her husband's hand, then pulled the sundress she wore over her head, revealing the wild strawberry pink two-piece swimsuit she wore underneath. Mickey's eyes widened a little. Then she turned back to him with a playful smile. "Come on. Let's go for a swim."

"At this hour?" She smiled playfully and slyly.

"Aw, come on. Don't be a stick in the mud. Haven't you ever wanted to do something crazy?" Mickey smiled.

"What a gal," he thought to himself. He pulled off his shirt, leaving his red trunks, then she pecked his cheek.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!" She laughed as she ran for the water, and he also began to laugh as he ran after her. He ran up alongside her and both dove into the water together. Surprisingly, the water wasn't cold. It felt just right. As the mice came up for air, they began to laugh.

"This is crazy, you know that, right?"

"So what? Isn't it fun? Besides, what's wrong with being crazy sometimes." She splashed him playfully as she giggled, then he splashed her back. Both began to laugh as they splashed each other, playing in the water by the light of the moon. At one point, they dove under and swam together, their faces only inches away in the water. It was very calming. Luckily, the watch she got him and the necklace he got her were both waterproof. As they held their breath, they gazed into each other's eyes. It was a little dark under the water, but they could still see some. They smiled, then both surfaced. They swam, splashed each other and played for a little while before they decided to end their late night swim. As they walked out of the water, they stopped on the beach and faced one another. They chuckled softly. Water drops dripped down from the bottom of their ears, noses and from the tips of their tails. They were wet, but it didn't matter to them. Minnie was still beautiful to Mickey, and Mickey was still handsome to Minnie. They just stood like that. Their wedding bands glistened in the moonlight, as did her necklace and his watch.

They stood smiling and gazing into each other's eyes. Mickey raised his hands and cupped her face delicately in his palms, admiring her beauty. Her deep brown eyes seemed to sparkle as they gazed lovingly back into his, and the moonlight shone beautifully in them. Minnie loved when Mickey looked at her like he was now. It made her insides melt and her heart flutter. Mickey leaned close and tenderly grazed his lips over hers. Minnie moaned as her tail curled into a heart behind her and her arms wrapped around his torso. With his hands caressing her face and his lips pressed to hers, she just stood, enveloped in the mind-numbing kiss he had put her in. A moan escaped her. Whether it was a chaste kiss or a passionate kiss, every kiss of his was out of this world to her.

After about eight seconds, he pulled away leaving his face only inches from hers as his hot breath and hands caressed her face. They smiled at one another as she stared dazedly up into his eyes. His kiss always had that effect on her. But she wasn't going to let him have all the fun. She raised her hands and cupped his face in her palms, him wrapping his arms around her skinny frame. She caressed his face for a moment, just admiring him. Then she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. She held his face as she kissed him, and Minnie couldn't help but moan into it. His lips and kiss always had that effect on her. After about eight seconds, she slowly pulled away, leaving her face only inches from his, her hot breath tickling his lips as her hands caressed his face. Then she circled her arms around his neck and stood on one foot, just relishing the feel of his warm body against her own. They held one another and smiled fondly at each other.

Mickey held his young wife close to his body, her delicate, skinny little body pressed against his. He admired her. She stood by him when others wouldn't. She faced danger alongside him when others would have ran. And she believed in him when others had doubted him. This beautiful, gentle soul; this young, sweet, innocent little girl mouse had been by him since the very beginning. She loved him to no end; she told him so and he could see it shinning in her eyes when she looked at him and in her actions. He knew it was true. And she was strong. She had put up with his antics, defended him when others criticized him and stuck by him through thick and thin. She was always there. Rain or shine, wind or snow, she was there. And always with her charming, sweet and innocent smile, open arms, and a heart of gold. He had never doubted her; always believed in her. She was his rock. She was his love, and she was his life. She always picked him up when he was feeling down. She always comforted him when he needed it. She had kept him by her and never let him down. He'll never abandon her. He'd climb the highest mountain and swim the deepest ocean for her. What a strong girl she was. What a strong girlfriend she had been, and what a strong wife she was now.

Minnie held her young husband close to her, holding his warm body against her own. She admired him. He was a hero. The world may have saw him as such, but he was a much bigger hero to her. He was her hero. He had stood by her and never let her down. She had been by this sweet, handsome young boy mouse since the beginning, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She knew she had stood by him when others wouldn't have; that she had faced dangers alongside him when others wouldn't have, just to be with him and to make sure he was safe. But she wanted to. And she'd do it every bit of it all over again if she had to. And she'll keep doing he. She'll never abandon him or give up on him. She really did love him to no end. She loved him to death. Taking him away from her would be like taking the sun away from the earth. She wanted him to know every day that she cared about him. She knew he loved her, too. She could see it in his eyes and in his actions. She wanted to be there for him. Heck, she'd swim the deepest ocean and climb the highest mountain for him. She had always believed in him. She believed in him when others had doubted him. He had put up with her own antics and kept her by him, and she had defended him when others had criticized him. She wanted to. She never doubted him and she always believed in him. She knew him. She trusted him. She believed in him. She had stuck by him through thick and thin and she always would. He had never let her down; always been there for her. He was her rock, he was her love, he was her life. He was always there to pick her up when she was feeling down, always there to comfort her when she needed it. He was an inspiration to her. No matter what, he was always there with his charming smile, open arms, and a heart of gold. He was strong. He put up with it when others downed him; when she wanted to deck every one of them for doing so. She had never doubted him and always believed in him. What a strong boy he was. What a strong boyfriend he had been, and what a strong husband he was now.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled softly.

"I love you, too, Minnie," Mickey smiled back, gently rubbing her back. She leaned up, standing on her toes on the one foot she still had planted in the sand, and nuzzled her nose to his. Pulling away, they smiled. "How about a stroll?" he offered. Her eyes lit up.

"I'd love to!" she answered. She wrapped her arm around his and both began to stroll along the beach together. As they walked, Minnie gave Mickey's arm a gentle squeeze. It was a quiet and peaceful night; perfect for a stroll along the beach. The young little girl mouse sighed softly. "I love walking along the beach." She nuzzled him as she spoke. He nuzzled her back.

"Me, too. It's very quiet here tonight."

"Yes it is. I'm glad it's just us."

"So am I." He softly kissed her ear, making her giggle. They shared a smile and continued with their stroll. A little later, the young mice headed back to their hotel room and got ready for bed.

Mickey and Minnie had a wonderful honeymoon. It was perfect. Neither could have asked for it to have been any better. Both had a grand time over the course of the two weeks they were there. On the last day of their honeymoon, the young mice boarded a cruise ship back home. Walking into their cabin, they were just as surprised with it as they were with their hotel room. Setting their suitcases down by the bed, both mice sat down on the bed and Minnie bounced on it.

"Hee hee! This bed is very bouncy, too!"

"But you still like our bed better, right?" he grinned.

"Duh," she grinned. Then she smiled. "Of course I like our bed better. It's our bed." Smiling deviously, Minnie pushed Mickey onto his back then lay next to him, her upper torso propped up on her elbow as she rested her free hand on his chest. The action caught him by surprise at first, but he had long since grown to love her surprises. "Nothing can beat our bed," she said.

"You said it. As they say: 'There's no place like home'."

"I totally agree." Both shared a grin. The young little girl mouse sighed, rubbing his chest. "I'm glad we decided to sail back home. Just you and me and a couple days of sailing on the ocean. This is gonna be so romantic and fun."

"It's nothin' but smooth sailing from here on in. Just you, me, and this big ol' ship," he chuckled. She giggled, then leaned her face down close to his and grazed her lips over his. Mickey rolled her onto her back and kissed her back, making her moan as her arms moved around his neck. She giggled when they pulled away.

"I thought we agreed that we'd wait till we got back home before we had some fun." He smiled.

"I know. I just wanted to taste you a little." Her heart fluttered, and as he started to sit up, she grabbed his arm, pulling him back down to her.

"Just a second, handsome. Now I want a little taste of you," she smiled deviously. With that, she rolled him onto his back, crawled on top of him, and began kissing his neck. Her necklace dangled down and the heart pendant rested on his chest. After a bit, she pulled back and met his smile with her own. Then she kissed him once more on his lips. "Come on," she patted his chest. "Let's unpack so we can explore the ship." She sat up and he followed.

"You read my mind." Both shared a smile. Soon, they had unpacked their suitcases and went for a stroll along the deck.

As they walked arm-in-arm, they stopped at one point and looked over one of the railings. It was a beautiful view. Minnie and Mickey moved one arm around one another as they stood looking out at the ocean. After a little while, Minnie spotted something in the water.

"Mickey, look!" She pointed excitedly to a small group of dolphins that were swimming and jumping out of the water.

"Wow!" Mickey said. He and Minnie laughed as they watched the dolphins seemingly race the ship. It was an amazing sight. The little mice had a great time together hanging out on the decks of the ship. Before long, the sun had began to set. But Mickey had a surprise for his young wife.

"Just where are you taking me, Mickey Mouse?" Minnie asked with a smile. Mickey led her along the deck of the ship holding her hand. She had her eyes closed, per his instructions, and she was curious and excited about her husband's surprise.

"You'll see, Min. Now don't look." Mickey led Minnie to the front of the ship where he stopped at the bow, against the railings. "Now hold your arms out." He guided her arms out straight at her sides. "Now you can open your eyes." Minnie did as she was told and opened them, and she gasped softly at the amazing sight before her. Mickey had led her to the bow of the ship and the sunset from there was breathtaking. But because she also had her arms out it felt like she was flying, what with the wind blowing against her.

"Oh, Mickey..." Minnie said, amazed. Mickey shrugged simply, wrapping his arms around her little waist.

"I saw it in a movie once." Minnie turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him square on the lips.

"Oh, Mickey!" Minnie turned around, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him square on the lips. "You're so romantic. Thank you for bringing me here. I love it," she smiled a little breathlessly when she pulled away.

"You're welcome," he said. Minnie turned around, pressing her back against his front, and lowered her arms to rest on his around her stomach and as her left hand rested over his left, their rings touched. She turned her face to him.

"I saw that same movie. We both did." They shared a smile, then Minnie leaned against Mickey as both looked out at the sunset. After a moment, she giggled. "Here's something that didn't happen in that movie." She turned around in his arms, wrapped hers around his neck and pressed her sweet lips to his. He followed by wrapping his arms around her. They kissed on the bow of the ship in front of the beautiful sunset. After a few seconds, they broke the kiss and pulled away a little as their brown eyes and warm smiles met. "You're so romantic. Thanks for bringing me here," Minnie smiled demurely.

"Aw, shucks..." Mickey blushed. "I just hope this ship doesn't sink," he added with a chuckle. Minnie slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Way to kill the mood," she grinned. Both laughed. Then Minnie smiled. "If this ship was doomed to sink, I'd rather be here with you and us be doomed together." Mickey smiled.

"Me, too."

"Just don't go making any sacrifices by staying in the water and leaving me to float on top of something by myself. Either we both stay in the water or we both climb on top of something." He chuckled.

"Deal." They shared a smile, then leaned in and shared another kiss. After pulling away, they returned to watching the sunset as they stood in each other's arms. Later, after the sun had set, they went for a stroll along the moonlit decks. They also returned to the bow of the ship and stood there again as they watched the moon shine down on the waves in the ocean. The cool breeze made it a little chilly and Minnie shivered slightly. "You cold?" Mickey asked.

"It is a little nippy out here," she said. Mickey pulled off his coat.

"Here." He placed it around her shoulders then moved one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Thanks," she smiled softly, the gently smooched his cheek. Minnie sighed softly and contently as she snuggled against her husband. Even though they had been married for a little over two weeks now, it still seemed like a dream sometimes. A beautiful, wonderful dream. Being married to Mickey was even better than she dreamt it would be. And he was just as wonderful a husband as he had been a boyfriend. Just as she knew he would be. She believed he deserved more. But she was so thankful that he was with her and vice versa. She would never let him go. She wrapped one arm around him and nuzzled him affectionately.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear, making her quiver from the enjoyable sensation of his hot breath tickling it and her heart flutter at his words.

"Love you more," she purred, nuzzling him. She tilted her head upward and met his lips. After sharing a smile, they looked back out over the moonlit ocean. The young mouse couple stood there a little longer hugged up together before they called it a night and went back to their cabin.

The mice spent the next day together just hanging out in their cabin, strolling along the decks of the ship, and lounging around on the deck. That night, the mice packed their suitcases, having them ready for the next day when they would return home. The trip back home had been wonderful. And both mice were thankful for that. After the ship had pulled into port, the mice began their trek back home. On the way, Mickey called Oswald to inform him that they were on their way home. The mice had enjoyed every moment of their honeymoon. But they were also glad to get back home, too.

Oswald had taken Mickey's truck to the port and left it so that the mice could drive it home. After putting their suitcases in the truck bed, Mickey and Minnie buckled up for the ride home. It wasn't long before Mickey and Minnie arrived home. After pulling onto the driveway, Mickey shut off the engine and both he and Minnie unbuckled themselves. Minnie started to get out, but Mickey put his hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Wait here. I'll be right back," he said, then got out of the truck. Minnie watched him curiously as he went around to the truck bed, got out a couple of suitcases and carried them onto the porch. She watched him unlock the door and carry the bags inside. Minnie smiled, then got out of the truck and walked around to the bed, got the last two bags and began to carry them. Mickey came back out and met her halfway. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking at her a little stunned.

"I'm helping you with the suitcases," she answered with a smile, as if it weren't obvious. He took the bags from her.

"I can get the bags," he said, casting her a smile.

"But I wanted to help you," she said.

"I appreciate that. But I have something I want to do, so wait right here, alright?" He kissed her nose, then carried the bags inside the house. She looked after him puzzled.

"Now what could he be thinking?" she thought to herself. Having set the bags inside, Mickey walked back out to his wife where he scooped her up bridal style, making her squeak with surprise at first, then smile as she circled her arms around his neck.

"I wanted to carry you inside," he said with a coy smile. Her heart fluttered.

"So that's why you wanted me to wait outside."

"Yep. I wanted to carry you inside again."

"Oh, Mickey," Minnie cooed. "You're so sweet." She kissed his cheek, and both chuckled. As Mickey carried Minnie across the threshold, both looked around the inside of their home. It was as they left it. Homey. Warm. Welcoming. Both turned to each other.

"Welp. We're home."

"Yeah. We're home." Minnie raised her hand to her husband's cheek and stroked it as they gazed into each other's eyes. Then the young little girl mouse closed the distance and nuzzled her nose to his. Just then, a familiar bark and meow was heard. The mice pulled away and turned to see Pluto and Figaro running from the kitchen toward them, both happy to see the mice.

"Hey, fellas!" the mice said. Mickey set Minnie down and both began to pet Pluto and Figaro as both pets gave their owner's a series of licks, making the mice laugh. Mickey petted both Pluto and Figaro whilst Minnie did the same. After welcoming their owner's home, the dog and kitten headed into the kitchen, leaving the mice alone. They faced one another. "I guess they're happy we're home," Mickey surmised with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I'm happy to be home," Minnie said, giggling.

"Me, too." Minnie then wrapped her arms around Mickey's neck as he wrapped his arms around her skinny frame, and both just gazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Mickey," Minnie smiled.

"I love you, Minnie," Mickey smiled. She closed the distance and pressed her lips to his, moaning as one leg rose behind her and her tail twitched and curled. After a bit, they broke the kiss and pulled away to meet each other's eyes and smiles. Then Mickey pulled away and picked up two of the suitcases. "I guess we should carry these upstairs." Minnie smiled a sly smile, and took the bags from him and set them down.

"Leave 'em. They're not going anywhere. Right now..." She grabbed his hand and tugged on it gently. "Last one upstairs is a rotten egg!" she giggled excitedly, and began sprinting upstairs with him in tow...

Mickey and Minnie were very thankful that their honeymoon had been as wonderful as it was. It had been perfect, just like their wedding. Now they were starting their lives together as a married couple, and both knew it would be every bit as wonderful, blissful, and magical as when they were dating. Neither doubted it. The young mouse couple were together. They had each other and they were happy. They truly were happily married, and both knew that nothing would ever tear them apart. Their bond was stronger than steal and would always be so. They had shared so much and done so many things together already, and there were so many more things they wanted to do together. And they had all the time in the world. They're happy and they're together. And they would be forever.

And Mickey and Minnie lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

Squad Unit 19: The seal was a reference to the 1948 Mickey cartoon, "Mickey and the Seal." And that part on the bow of the ship is a reference to the movie "Titanic."


End file.
